Bundle of Secrets
by HelloI'mPeaches
Summary: One day Seth goes to the beach with his sister and Embry. Next thing he knows is that he found the girl of his dreams. their love blossoms and everything seems perfect but even the strongest love has secrets to hide. SethxOC
1. The Start of Something New

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**OK thanks for choosing my story to read. I had already done a fan-fiction similar to this one but I didn't like it where it was going to I decided to delete the old one and make a new one. Hopefully you guys like it and please remember to review it. I love to know what you guys think about it and it will give me my fuel to keep on writing.**

**I want to give thanks to lunar-eclipse95 and AGirlReckoning for Beta-ing this chapter.**

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see"

-High School Musical Cast

**Seth POV**

It was a rare sunny day on La Push. Leah, Embry, and I decided to go to First Beach where later there would be a campfire, just like every month. It's very unlikely that we three were hanging out together, but it wasn't a choice. I mean, the only reason we were grouped most of the time was because we all had something in common; we didn't have an imprint to devote our lives to.

I often wished I did. I've heard the pack's mind and it seems to me all they ever think about is their imprint. It must be nice knowing that you'll always have someone there by your side, and knowing you are needed in their lives as well. On the other hand, I'm honestly scared of it ever happening it to me. I know that once you Imprint, you only have eyes for that person, but I like having the freedom of choosing who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Whoa look at her," Embry pointed to a surfer on the water, riding a wave. She was jumping in and out of the water like a pro. Then again, she could very well might as well be a pro.

"She's really good," Leah commented of the surfer.

"You're forgetting she's hot," Embry said. In response Leah punched him in the arm kind of hard.

"That's because I'm a girl," Leah said angrily. Even with all the new wolves she was still the only girl in a pack of 17. Her anger used to be worse when we were in Sam's pack.

Just then, a teenage boy, who was sitting in the sand, asked Embry, "Are you guys talking about my sister?" He must have been about 15 years old and had a light British accent.

"Is she the one surfing?"

"Yeah she is," the kid answered as he got up off the sand. His skin was the same russet skin as ours but a few shades lighter than mine. His eyes were brown and his hair was black and cut short.

"What's her name? Are you guys from around here?" Embry asked.

"No we're not from around here," he said, "We just moved here. Well, we're living in Forks actually."

The kid's older sister was coming to the shore with the surfboard. I noticed it was a short board and painted red with a yellow line going down the middle, with yellow Hawaiian flowers coming out of it.

"Did you come from England, 'cause your accent sounds like –" Leah began to say.

"The last place we stayed at was in Hawaii actually," he said.

His sister was on the sand and carrying the board over her head effortlessly. I noticed she was wearing a blue and white polka dot bikini. She had short, shoulder length hair enough to cover her eyes with it. Her skin was same color of her brothers but few shades darker then his but still lighter than mine.

Like her brother she also had an accent but it wasn't British, "Hello," she said.

"This is Stella," said the kid. She set the board on the sand beside her brother. She moved her dark wet hair away from her face.

"Sorry if my brother Jay was bothering you," she said, apologizing for her him. She stretched out her hand to meet Leah's and Embry's hand.

She shook mine and as soon as I felt her touch my sight flew to her face which held her green eyes and we locked our eyes. All of a sudden I felt like all the strings that held me to Earth and my life were cut one by one with each snip of a scissor. There was only one remaining and that was her. It couldn't be cut, sawed off, or punched down. It was her that was holding me down to life now. Everything else were the meaningless details of life, nothing else mattered except for her.

It seemed like an eternity that we held our gaze until she let go of my hand, and Embry asked, "So where are you from?"

"Italy," she said.

Embry and Leah gasped at her answer.

"How did you end up in a place like this?" Now Embry was being way too nosy. I looked at her and I could see she wasn't comfortable with answering that question.

"Circumstances you know," she said. "One day you're in Italy, the next in London and before you know it you're in the cloudiest town of North America," she smiled shyly. "Jay, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "6:30," he told her.

"Nice meeting you, but I've got to go home," she said. She was already carrying the surf board that was almost as big as she was.

"Why do we have to leave already? It's still early," Jay whined behind her.

"We have school tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Ugh, why do we have to go? He asked.

"Excuse me, you go to school?" I asked her. "No offense, it's just that… "

"I look older?" she asked smiling. I could only nod because my mouth was too dry to make words. "I know I look older but I'm only 17." With that said they walked to her blue jeep and waved goodbye.

**Nessie POV**

It was a Monday and that meant it was a school day. I might be a half vampire but last night I went to sleep late because of the bon fire Jacob's pack had the night before. As always, I had fun, especially since Jacob was there. The stories didn't end until midnight which I don't mind because I've always loved hearing Billy's storytelling ability. Sadly, that was yesterday, which was a Sunday and today was a maroon Monday.

When I arrived at the parking lot I was welcomed by my human friend Evyn. She was taller than me, almost 6 feet. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was super skinny. I bet if she were living in New York she would have been a supermodel by now.

"What's up?"I asked as usual.

"You haven't heard have you?" She smiled like she did whenever there was gossip to talk about.

"Heard what?"

"Forks High School has welcomed two new students," she smiled.

"Evyn, isn't it way too early for gossip, don't you think?" I laughed.

"Renesmee honey, it is never too late or too early for gossip." That was her motto, and trust me she lived by it, but she laughed with me anyway.

"C'mon , tell me on the way to first period," I said grabbing her by the arm and pulled her gently, as we walked into the building.

"I really do hate American History," she whined as we walked the halls. "Ok anyways," suddenly her voice was bubbling with joy. "They're brother and sister. The sister is in our grade, 11th, and her brother is in 9th, a freshman. She's just as pretty as you are but in a sort of weird way. They definitely aren't from anywhere around the USA. They have accents."

We were sitting down in class already. "Ms. Lee and Ms. Cullen," Mrs. Hansen said to us, "School is not a place for gossiping it's a place to expand your horizons."

"Sorry, Mrs. Hansen," we said in unison as if we were in first grade all over again. That's something that people don't know about me; I've never really gone to elementary or middle school. Being half vampire meant I grew rapidly. So fast, people would get suspicious. Imagine being biologically 7 years old but looking like 17, that also meant I had to be home schooled for the first five years of my life. At five years old I started my freshman year in Forks High School.

The school day passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was 3rd period, one hour before lunch and one of my favorite classes; Mythical Stories and Mythical Creatures 101. I'd taken the class for pure enjoyment. I knew everything about vampires, being born into a family of them. I knew all about werewolves/shape shifters too because my boyfriend was the Alpha of his own pack. I knew some of the vampires stories would be about real vampires I might know, but history would change some minor details. I also knew this class would get every single detail wrong.

Last week we studied about the Incubus, a demon that would sleep with women in order to have children. It originated from the legend of Merlin, in god knows what century. In a weird and twisted way I like to joke around in my head that my father is an Incubus too. Technically he had sex with my mother while she still was human and soon after that I was born.

A girl in blue washed jeans and a tight black t-shirt walked in the classroom. She must be the new girl. She had black, wavy, shoulder length hair and her skin was just like Jacob's but shades lighter than his.

"I'm new," I heard her say to Mrs. Bradley. "My name is Stella A. Valastro. You might have had my brother?"

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Bradley replied. "Mr. Burke behaved quite well."

"That's good to know," Stella said.

"Take any empty seat you see dear," Mrs. Bradley instructed. Stella looked around and luckily I was the only one sitting next to an empty chair. She walked quickly to her seat along with her school bag.

"Hi," I said nicely.

"Hi," she replied and sat down next to me.

"Ok, guys," Mrs. Bradley began. "Last week we started to talk about vampires, specifically the Incubus."

"Ugh," I heard Stella say silently to herself, but no one else heard her.

"The incubus, a vampire that sleeps with women and has children with these women, but today we're going to touch on a subject quite foreign for most, if not all, of you. Last year I went to Italy. I went to this small town and celebrated St. Marcus day with a couple of friends," she said. "Now the question; what is St. Marcus Day?"

I remember thinking that somehow, somewhere I'd heard of this before but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly. Whenever I hear about Italy I can only picture the Volturi in their black and red velvet cloaks.

Max raised his hand, "Are they celebrating a vampire day?" Next to me I hear Stella scoff almost like she was laughing. This time she was heard. Every head in the classroom turned to look at her.

"Well apparently Stella here knows about this, don't you?" It was clear Mrs. Bradley wasn't too happy about her interruption.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to sound vain or anything, but he is right," she said coolly. I hadn't noticed before but she had an accent but it wasn't thick. The more she talked the more I noticed her accent was Italian.

"Can you explain?"

"St. Marcus Day is a celebration held every year in the small city of Volterra, Italy. It celebrates the day that St. Marcus killed the last few vampires of his time. On that special day, part of the celebration is to wear big red cloaks and dress up like a vampire and they all meet up at the city square to watch the parade," she said. "Everyone meets up in city square to watch the parade."

"Correct," Mrs. Bradley said astonished. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Nowhere; I actually used to live there," she said. Everyone gasped; there weren't a lot of people here that came from anywhere else besides Forks.

The rest of the class was uneventful and we took notes about Marcus. I bet St. Marcus is the same Marcus from the Volturi. That's where I've heard St. Marcus day from, mom had gone to Volterra to rescue dad when she went it was St. Marcus Day.

At the end of the class Mrs. Bradley excused us, "Ok class, tomorrow we'll talk more about Stregoni Benefici and Nosferatu." Nobody else knew who these two vampires were but I knew about one. Stregoni Benefici is my grandfather Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in other words the next lesson was about my own family.

Everyone grabbed their books and bags and ran to the door and headed to the cafeteria.

**Thanks for reading, please review it now :)**


	2. Let the Flames Begin

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here comes chapter two. It comes with new mysteries the wolves need to get to the bottom of and Nessie making new friends. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review the story. Please tell what you think about it because I don't want to write something bad you guys do not like.**

**I want to give a special thanks to SCprincessSC and reads2survive for Beta-ing this chapter. I'm glad you liked it :)**

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and... -Paramore

**Nessie POV**

There was something about Stella that made me want to know her better. Maybe it was her knowledge about vampires, or her being from Volterra, but both were bad. People don't think about it but once in a while they get curious and if they're lucky they guess right about my family. I didn't really care so I approached her.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way," I told her. "Lunch is that way," I pointed to the other side of the hall.

"Oh, my bad, it's my first day and all," she said.

"I know," I said. "My name is Renesmee."

"Stella," she said and we began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I've never been to Italy," I blurted out.

"It's ok, I guess. I mean I only lived in Volterra for a few years but the architecture is amazing! I love anything that's old, vintage," she said.

"So, how did you like the class?" I asked.

"It's ok. It's kind of fun exploring mythical creatures that probably never existed. There's so much crap to make excuses for infidelity, and unexplained happenings back in the day. Vampires and werewolves are a bunch of other worldly excuses," she said. "Sorry," she giggled lightly, "I tend to do that a lot whenever it comes to such things."

I giggled lightly as well. So if I were to bring you a real vampire you would still think its fake?" That is good, I thought to myself

"Of course," she said with confidence. We were in the cafeteria by then.

"Look, I hate the food here personally, so I skip this and eat when I get home. If you want to sit with me I'll be over there," I pointed to the table where Evyn was talking to a guy with black hair. I couldn't see his face.

I lied to her about the food being gross. The truth was I preferred blood over human food. Some people noticed I didn't eat much and I've heard rumors about me say that I was anorexic or something. What was I supposed to tell them? _I like blood much_ _better than_ _your nasty food?_ If I said that, people would then think I was seriously crazy.

"Thanks for the invite, see you in a few minutes," she said and went to get a tray and food.

I approached the table with Evyn and the guy. I sat down across from him. He looked exactly like Stella except he had a shade lighter skin and brown eyes.

"Renesmee," Evyn said, "T his is Jay Burke."

"Hi," I said with a wave of my hand. "You're Stella's brother?"

"Yup, you already met her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in my 3rd period. You two look alike, it's hard to miss," I said.

"I've been told," he said with a hint of embarrassment.

"He was just telling me about when he went to Hawaii," Evyn said, giggling.

"Where are the others?" We usually had a whole group at a table. It was strange that it was just me and Evyn.

"They ditched school to go to First Beach," Evyn said.

"Ugh, you're serious?" I said surprised, "I would've gone and met up with Jacob," I said angrily. I know my parents wouldn't want that and eventually find out, but I didn't care if it meant I'd be with Jacob, I was okay with it.

"Hi," Stella said as she sat down next to me. "Hey squirt," she fluffed Jay's hair with her hand.

"I'm Evyn," she said to Stella and then back to me she said, "I still think you're out of your mind."

"My parents are ok with it," I said defensively. If she only knew the rest of it she'd either think it was worse or slightly better. Biologically I was seven years old in a seventeen-year-old body and Jacob was about 23.

"He's 23, Renesmee," she said.

"Who is?" Stella asked. "Not trying to be nosy or anything."

"Her boyfriend," Jay said.

"Is he cute?" Stella gushed; I think she was trying to be friends, which I welcomed.

"And this is where I find some friends of my own. Bye guys," Jay said as he got up with his tray and walked away to another table. For a first day the kid was doing pretty well with making friends.

"He's hot. How many guys do you know with a six pack to die for?" I giggled. To be honest, I didn't really have any girl time and I appreciated these few moments of my life. Most of these moments were spent with my mother, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, or Grandma Esme. And talking about guys with them was awkward enough knowing the men they talked about were my grandfather, my father, or my uncles.

"I've met a few," Stella giggled. "I went to First Beach yesterday and met these two guys. I swear they were probably in their 20s. The younger one of was really cute," she said. I noticed she wasn't with us anymore; she was in dreamland. "He had really cute eyes and I know it sounds corny but it felt like he couldn't keep his eyes off mine because if we looked away I would disappear or something."

"Someone might be in love," Evyn said, giggling. It was as if all three of us knew each other since we were in diapers or something. It was a nice feeling but I knew I could never talk about my family and the way we really are.

"Whatever, I only said he was cute and older," she said.

"Those Quileute boys are really cute," Evyn said.

"That's why I have one," I said.

"I gotta go ahead and look for my next class," Stella said, already standing up and ready to go.

"What is it? Maybe one of us has it," she sat back down.

"American History," she said out loud, "Should be easier then Italian or British," she muttered under her breath so low no human could hear.

"No luck, but it's in building one," I said.

"Thanks," she said and left the cafeteria to find her next class.

"Ok" Evyn said. "No wonder Kevin, Craig, and Matt talked about her non-stop this morning. She's gorgeous. Even Jay said it himself, in Hawaii and yesterday in La Push, guys of all ages were trying to get with her but the dummy doesn't go along with any of them. He said it had something to do with the last guy she dated."

"Ok Evyn, tell me later. I have a Math class to get to," I said and I left the cafeteria. She trailed right behind me to her English class. The rest of the day I paid attention to what people said about Stella, and they said pretty much the same thing about me when I first arrived. The only difference was that when I entered in 9th grade people weren't as vicious as they are in 11th grade. The guys thought she was hot meanwhile the girls were jealous of her because of the guys commenting on her beauty.

By the end of the day I found out I had three classes with Stella: Myth, English, and P.E.

**Seth POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Stella the next day. Everything I saw reminded me of her, too and I mean everything! I looked at water and I thought about the beach having salt water where I met _her_. I saw trees –which are everywhere in La Push– and I thought how surf boards were made out of wood and _she_ was riding a surf board. Then when Jacob offered me an apple I almost freaked. The apple was green and _Stella's eyes_ are green.

That night when I was doing patrols with Jacob and Leah I couldn't stop thinking about her. For one fraction of a second I looked up to see the sky through the gaps between the trees to find a night filled with stars and then her beautiful face pops into my head. _Stella means star_!

"_Can you please shut up? You only saw her once," _Leah thought out very loud.

"_So maybe that's all it takes," _I thought back at her.

"_What happened to Allegra? Weren't_ _you crazy over her like two days ago?" _She thought again.

"_Things change, Leah," _I thought_._

"_Seriously dude if you don't think about anything else besides her,_ _I'm going to puke," _Jacob thought, siding with Leah.

"_Yeah, well,_ _no one ever says anything when you think about Nessie. I don't see a difference._ _"This_ is something I didn't want them to hear but it was heard either way. The mind reading is something that most of us don't enjoy having as a part of the daily life as a pack member.

"_Wait a sec dude," _Jake said stopping in his tracks, _"Seth,_ _did you imprint on her?"_

"_God no," _Leah thought. I didn't need to think a "_yes" _for them to know I did imprint on Stella yesterday when we shook hands.

"_Let us just hope she magically appears out of nowhere," _Leah thought sarcastically as usual.

"_What is she talking about? You didn't talk to her?"_

"_Nope, just asked if she went to school," _Leah began laughing and I could hear her four miles away. _"Jake it was funny. Too bad she's just 17," _she thought.

"_How come?" _I asked confused.

"_Seth, you're like 22 and she's 17. Five year difference, she's not legal and what will her parents say?"_

"_You don't even know her or her parents. Besides age is nothing but a number," _I responded reassuring myself that I still had a chance.

"_Guys come quickly," _Leah's thought was brought along with a picture of vampires without heads and several limbs being burned. Jacob and I rushed to where she was and we were soon face to face to a pile of dead vampires. Jacob went over to the pile of fire to see if he recognized any of the Cullens.

"_No Cullens," _He thought as he let out a sigh of pure relief. "_But who are they?"_

"_I think a better question is who killed them? _Leah thought. I walked closer to the fire to see if I might remember any of them just in case. I looked at all the heads and one by one I dismissed them until I came across the one on top of the pile of 5.

"_She looks like the vampire from the Volturi," _I shuddered at saying their name. _"I'm not sure though."_

"_This isn't good she does look like one of them. If the person who did this can kill Volturi members there is no saying what else they can do," _my sister thought.

"_One thing is for sure,_ _we have to keep a look out for the person," I thought. _

"_Alright,_ _Leah and I will go search for different scents and Seth do two things,_ _get the rest of the pack and go tell the Cullens," _he thought or you can say he _barked_ the orders. I laughed at my own stupid joke._ "Seth," _he growled at my carelessness.

"_Sorry, I'm on the job," _I thought. I ran to the Cullen house as fast as I could. There was something odd about the whole situation. Who would do this and why? Don't get me wrong who wouldn't want the Volturi to disappear off the face of the Earth but is it only the Volturi they're after or are they looking at all vampires?

"Seth," Nessie said, startled. I went behind a tree to phase and put on my pants.

"Nessie, are your parents home?"

"No, but I'm here," Carlisle came outside. "Everyone else is hunting."

"Well, tell them to come back or something," I said.

"Why? What is it?" Nessie asked, worriedly.

"We don't know. Leah found a pile of burning vampires in the middle of the woods. Some trees had been knocked out it seems like a fight had happened," I said.

"Oh my," she said gasping.

"Worst yet we think one of the vamps in that pile is from the Volturi her face seems familiar to me and Leah. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," she said she went inside and in a second she came back with it. She tossed it to me and I got it. I called Embry and luckily Quil was with him and soon they would be in the woods trying to catch whoever destroyed the vampires.

"Can I go with you? I might be able to help, I might know who the vampire in the pile is," he offered his help and I accepted it.

"Thanks, Ness, for the phone," I said as I gave her the phone back. I went back into the woods and phased back.

Carlisle was following me towards the fire. I didn't notice it but it was very deep within the forest of Forks. Carlisle gasped quietly at the horrific sight. He got closer to see the vampire.

"Yeah she's from the Volturi alright, I think it was Renata," he said. "I better go back and call everyone to warn them just in case. Call me if anything comes up.

**Please review, I want to know if it's good. I dont want to write crappy stuff that no one likes. Please let me know if you like it :)**


	3. See You Again

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I still have not even a review and my muse for this is going low. I really really really want to know what you guys think about the story so please let me know by leaving your opinions in the reviews!**

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again – Miley Cyrus

**Nessie POV**

"Now that everyone is here and safe we can talk about this," Carlisle said calm as usual even in the middle of possible danger. "Seth cam over later to tell us they found a pile of vampires in the middle of the woods burning in fire."

I heard a few what's and how's around the room. It was early morning and I was ready to go to school but grandpa told me to stay a few minutes longer before I left. He wanted to say something.

"We don't know who or how many there might be or who they're after. Seth said something about one of the vampires being from the Volturi guard. He took me where they were and took a look at myself. There were almost six vampires stacked on top of each other burning. The one on top was from the Volturi and the rest might also be from the guard but it was Renata who was on top of them all," he finished.

"Isn't she the shield or something?" I asked. "Wait a sec whoever killed her means they are immune to her or something?"

"Exactly, not a lot of people can get past a shield," daddy said.

"Ness you're going to be late go to school and we'll discuss this later," she said.

"But mom," I protested, "I should be here to discus this if it has to do with my family."

"Yes but you're the only one who hasn't gone through high school and who is going to be late so go," she said.

I grabbed my keys and stomped my way out of there. It wasn't fair to have a teenage mom who will forever stay young like her husband. They had all gone through both high school and college many, many times except for me of course. Dad always talked about having the High School Experience and all but honestly I didn't want any of it.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The morning passed by quickly and before I knew it was P.E. I dreaded this class every day of my high school experience. I didn't get my mother's clumsiness thankfully but I couldn't run as fast as I could, jump as high as I could or lift as many weights as I could. Instead of all that I had to act like I was OK at P.E.

"Stella," you missed lunch," I overheard Evyn talk to Stella in the locker room.

"No offense but I don't talk to people who one: talk behind my back and act like they didn't the next day. Two: think I had plastic surgery and three: think I'm stupid," her voice was bitter and mean she grabbed her bag and left.

"What was that?" Evyn asked.

"Hey remember what you said what you say goes around and comes around," see you later. I got my bag and walked out.

"Stella," I yelled out for her.

"What do you want?" she said her voice wasn't as sharp anymore.

"Nothing thought we would walk to class together," I said nicely.

"I don't need you to be my friend if you don't want to," she said.

"But I wouldn't mind," I said. I glanced at her arm and a dark circle on her arm.

"Alright," she said. Her voice wasn't edgy anymore if not warm.

"What happened on your arm?" She looked down to see what I was talking about. It was a stain on her perfect skin, it looked like a burn.

"I burned myself cooking dinner last night," she laughed it off, "I'm clumsy in the kitchen."

"That's hard to believe seeing you in P.E. you were the first one to finish the race," I said. I would've won if I could use my vampire abilities.

"I guess so," we were in our last period of the day English class. Our teacher was Mrs. Wells was the teacher who rolled her own way. She would always be coming up with these awesome projects and despite her weirdness she was still liked by the student body in general.

"Alright class," she had a soft and gentle voice that if it weren't for my sensitive ears I wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying most of the time. "Lately we've been talking about biographies and each of you have read a biography or an autobiography and given me a short summary about it. Then I thought wouldn't it be fun if we interview each other?"

There were various reactions towards our next assignment. Some of the students thought it would be cool and others not so much.

"The assignment is on the board and I want you to write it down. You will be paired up in twos and each will be required to turn in a biography of at least 800 words and have an oral presentation about your partner. It will be due by the end of the class," she instructed. I was a little apprehensive about this assignment. It meant I would have to lie about my life like usual and it also meant I would have to work outside of school with whoever I'm paired up with.

"I would like for you to get an insight of the other's life and maybe go to each other's favorite place. Any questions?" Mrs. Wells finished saying.

A guy in front with really curly hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Michael," Mrs. Wells called on him.

"How are we going to choose our partner?" He asked. Our teacher walked back to her desk and retrieved a black hat with a bunch of tiny papers.

"You will each pick out a name out of this hat," she said, "We'll start by alphabetical order from Z–A." She looked down at her list.

"Stella, you're up first," she said. Stella who was all the way in the back of the room got up unwillingly and walked up front, put her hand in the hat and back out with a name.

"Renesmee C. Cullen," she read out loud. It would've been worse I could have been with Jack Ramsay who's had a crush on me ever since I came here. At least with Stella I wouldn't have to worry about a possible stalker.

"Ok go have seat sweetie," Stella walked back to her seat while Mrs. Wells looked down the list, "Up next Louise."

For the rest of the class people were picking their partner. Some had to pick twice because they either got their own name or someone else who had a partner.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We can start working on it today," I said walking to my car on the parking lot. "I know I'll show you my favorite place in Washington."

"Right now?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"OK but I have to leave my brother home and then we can go," she said. "Follow me and then I'll follow you to your place."

"Alright, will do," we compromised and left. I followed her two–seat–jeep to her house. It was a 5 minute drive if not less to get to her place. Jay got out of the car and went inside a burgundy one floor house with a small driveway. I was used to my big house with its 3 floors and huge garage that you could fit all nine cars. We had bigger windows and a bigger door then Stella's house. I couldn't imagine the inside of the house it must be one-tenth of my house. Once Jay got inside she pulled out of the driveway and began following me down all the way to First Beach.

**Seth POV**

I was at First Beach with Jacob because Nessie was going to be here with a friend from school which was strange because she never invited outsiders to her world. She said it was for a school project but I still think it was still a bit dangerous for her to invite her friend and get close to her. She was a vampire and because of that she couldn't really invite many humans to her personal life.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," I told Jacob when we got off his car.

"Alright," he said, "we'll be close to the campfire ground."

As I walked to the new small shack they built in the beach I began to think about Stella. I hadn't seen her in a few days now and I thought I was going to go nuts. I needed to see her or I would explode. I didn't want to sound like a stalker but I even checked if she was on Facebook and I don't even have one. I checked through all 1,584 pages of Stella's but she wasn't anywhere.

"Are you following me?" I don't know if I was imagining this but it was her voice. I looked next to me and there she was. Her hair was dry and it was wavy and black. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing part of her and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," I said.

She leaned next to me and whispered, "You know I'm not worth drooling over."

"Then you clearly haven't seen yourself," I flirted back.

"You never gave me a name," she said.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater," I said almost forgetting my name.

"That's good now whenever I see you in my head I have name for you instead of the _Really Hot Guy I Met At the Beach," _she said calmly but equally flirty.

"Well aren't you a flirt," I chuckled lightly.

"You sure don't seem to mind," she said.

"Why would I be bothered by a beautiful girl like you," I said.

"Sir," the lady behind the counter said, "What do you want?"

"Huh," I was disoriented and put back into reality, "A bottle of water."

"Look I gotta go meet up with a friend so see you later," she said ready to leave.

"Hold on," I pushed in front of her before she left. "Not until you agree on a date with me," I couldn't believe those words came out so effortlessly. She didn't say anything and I got nervous. She got a pen from her bag and grabbed my arm and wrote something. She turned back and got the bottle water.

"Thanks for the water Seth," I didn't care because all I could think of was the way she said my name.

"Can I get bottled water again?" I asked the lady behind the counter after Stella left. I looked at my arm and I had a number. Stella's number. Under her phone number it said _CALL ME. _She wanted me to call her. This is the best incident that's happened to me all week besides imprinting on her.

"Sure can, but your still have to pay for the other," she said strictly.

"I know," when I got the water I gave her the ten dollars I owed.

I walked back to the bon fire site where Jacob and Nessie were supposed to be. When I got there Nessie, Jacob and _Stella _were all sitting down on the drift wood. Stella was there, Stella was Nessie's friend from school, Stella, Stella, and Stella. What a beautiful name.

"Are you following me?" she giggled. "Don't worry I'll eventually pay you back."

"You don't have to worry about that you can return the favor by going on a date with me," I said forgetting that other people were around.

"You guys know each other?" Nessie asked with a smile. I don't doubt it that Jacob hasn't told her that I imprinted and seeing me flirting with Stella must give them both a hint on whom.

"We met at the beach on Sunday," she said.

"Oh so you're the lucky girl Seth hasn't stopped talking about?" Jacob chimed in and was ready to make my life a living hell for my thoughts during patrols.

"I don't know if I'm the same one but I sure hope so," she giggled, "I'm kidding."

"I've known Seth all my life," Nessie said trying to help me out unlike Jacob.

"How old are you?" Stella asked me.

"22," I answered, "Hope it doesn't change anything."

"Of course not," she said. She then said, "I've dated much older guys," under her breath so low I could barely hear her. "So Renesmee, this is your favorite place?"

"Pretty much," she said with a grin crossing her face, "I learned to swim here, took secret diving lessons, got my first boy friend, then my first kiss and who doesn't love hearing old myth and tales of an old civilization."

"What myths?" She wasn't supposed to say anything about the Quileute legends to other people. She looked at Jacob for an answer.

"Quileute legends," Jacob said hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Oh like the one of the Third Wife and the Werewolves?" she said calmly not realizing she wasn't suppose to know any of this. All of our jaws dropped to the floor.

"How do you know about them?" Jacob asked first.

"Wait was that something I wasn't supposed to know?" She said innocently.

"I swear I didn't tell her," Nessie promised.

"You haven't asked the question," he reminded her.

"I read them," she said.

"From," Jacob said hoping she'd say she found a missing notebook with the legends written in Quileute and she magically knew the language.

"My mom's diary," She said honestly. "She gave it to me and I read them all Jay knows them too."

"Is your mom from here?" I asked sincerely curious.

"I think so," she said. "I'm really not sure. No offense I rather not talk about this anymore. I won't tell anyone about the legends that I know."

"How can you not know where your mother's from?" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Believe it or not I heard that," she said very angrily. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow Renesmee." She got up and left to her car this time she didn't wave goodbye or anything.

"Way to go Jake," Nessie nudged him in the rib.

I began to wonder what exactly made her so mad. It was right that Jake shouldn't have said that but she didn't have to leave. Maybe she didn't have a mom like I didn't have a dad anymore. I had to remember she was probably born in complete different circumstances then I and maybe what ticked her off was something completely different then what I thought. I just hoped whatever it was it wouldn't affect me from getting to know her.

**REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think will happen next and if you like the story. I really want to hear your thoughts on it :) So go and click the REVIEW ****button down below!**


	4. Careless Whisper

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am officially looking for a Beta so if you know a Beta or would like to be my Beta please contact me and PM me. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the story and the advice. I'm going to take the advice to make the story better. I also want to thank all those communities who have entered my story in their awesome communities. All I can say is Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You. Her for your reading pleasure is the fourth chapter of Bundle of Secrets. **

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

-George Michael

**Stella POV**

"Back home early?" Jay asked from the kitchen counter doing his homework.

"They asked about mom," Jay sighed.

"You really need to get over that," he said, "I know but you know how sensitive I get whenever it comes to family."

"And you think I don't?" I walked to the kitchen and leaned on the sink to face him.

"Yeah but you were with her longer," I said, "I barely got to know her. At least you were in a family a normal family with a mom, a dad, you even had dog."

"Until dad got sick," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked. I looked through the cabinets looking for dinner. "How about instant soup or Macaroni and cheese?"

With a disgusted face he said, "Remember what happened last time you made Macaroni and Cheese?"

"Right soup it is," she said. "You've been eating a lot lately you know."

"I'm a growing boy," he put his arms up to show his muscles. I laughed at his silliness.

"Right," I got four cups of the instant soup.

"Better make it five," he said patting his stomach, "Papa is hungry tonight."

I sighed, "Growing boys."

"How was school?" I asked getting the pot to boil the water. I put it in the sink and poured some water and then the pot was on the stove ready to boil and make soup.

"The usual trying to make friends, crazy teachers, oh and yeah I almost got in a fight," he said jokingly but I could still tell he was serious.

"Jay please tell me you were joking," I said. "We had to leave the last time because of you."

"Not my fault guys talk about you saying, looking, thinking even betting about getting in bed with you," he said desperately.

"But it's not your job to keep their heads straight, it's mine," I said. "Jay you don't have our parents here with us. You have me and anything else happens and I could lose you. Do you want that?"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to hear those disgusting, degrading, comments they make about you." I walked out the kitchen to be where Jay was. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's sweet that you care about me," I said sweetly, "But you need to get school done. You can beat them all up once you're 18 and legal."

"So you can bust me out of jail?"

"Exactly," I kissed him on the head and went back to the kitchen. I poured all five cups into the boiling water and stirred the dry contents of the soup to soften them up. I got an empty bowl and poured the hot soup in it.

"Dinner is ready," I picked up the bowl and walked gently to the small table of two and set it down. Jay got two extra small bowls and forks. We usually ate the soup with forks in order to eat all the noodles first and the slurp the remaining water.

"Stella," Jay said. His voice was unusually warm.

"Yes," I looked up from my food.

"If I were ever to travel around the world I'm glad it had to be you," I smiled at him. It wasn't everyday he said that to me.

"Me too," I said smiling.

We ate the horrible dinner I made and did our homework together. I liked having him around he was company. I had Callie too but she was all the way in the south in the Amazonian Rain-forest with her lover. I always felt more like a mother then a sister to Jay having to take care of him five years out of fifteen of his life. I know I will never replace mom, that was something could never take away from him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The next day at lunch I was sitting by myself in the corner. Jay was sitting with a bunch of guys in the middle of the cafeteria. I would've sat with Renesmee but I didn't like her friend Evyn who I heard her talking to others about me. I knew that would happen but I rather have hood and honest people around me then none. I had enough of back stabbing in one life.

Suddenly Jay is standing up against a big muscle Jock with blonde hair.

"Don't you talk about her like that," I heard him say.

The Jock pushed him, "I can talk about her any way I want." Jay pushed him back and then came the first blow. The blond guy punched him and Jay did the same. I got up to stop the fight but people were gathering around in a circle. I pulled my way through the crowd of people. The Jock was trying to beat my brother but Jay was doing surprisingly good kicking this ass hole's butt. I quickly got in between them in time to grab the guy's hand who was about hit my brother again.

"Don't touch him again," I said ice cold and sharp. "Got it?"

"Watcha gonna do?" he teased. I had to restrain myself from hitting him so hard he would fall to the ground ice cold. "Call in daddy and mommy too?"

From behind Jay punched him hard in the face, I turned around quickly and tried to keep away from hurting the guy. If we were in another situation I'd let him but it wasn't right.

"Mr. Jay Burke, Ms. Stella Valastro and Mr. Gregory Nelson, in my office now," not the principle I thought. "I said now," she said aggressively. We all walked away from the scene all the way to her office in the other side of the school.

"Valastro, Burke, in my office first," she said. We went inside and sat in front of her desk with the plaque saying "Mrs. Carlton" as she sat down and began the oh-so familiar speech I've heard a thousand times before.

"For your information Ms. Valastro and Mr. Burke Forks High School has zero tolerance for fighting for whatever reason. If you have a problem you report to me you don't use your fist to solve your problems. I must talk to both your parents and you'll each have detention for tomorrow," she said. "I hope this doesn't occur again on my school grounds."

"Won't happen if he keeps his mouth shut," Jay muttered quietly.

"What was that Jay?" Mrs. Carlton asked.

"Nothing," Jay sighed.

"Your parents phone number," she ordered. This is the part I always dreaded.

"We can't," I said.

"Why is that?"

"I'm his guardian, I've been emancipated for the last five years, since I was fifteen," I said calmly.

"You do know they can remove him from your custody right?"

"I'm well aware of that ma'am," I said. "I was trying to stop the fight."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They're dead," it wasn't a lie, Jay's father; our mother and my long lost father are all dead.

"Sorry to hear that," she said apologetically. "Anyways," she said shaking her head and getting back to business. "What happened? How did the fight start?"

"I was at lunch," Jay began to say, "then I hear these guys talking about Stella in a very offensive manner and I say: _Don't talk about her that way._ He gets up and I get up. He says: _What are you going to do about it?_ He pushes me first then I push him back. Then he punches me and the fight starts and next thing I know we're hitting each other and Stella tries to stop us."

"Alright," she said, "Stella you're off the hook this time but Jay you're still getting a detention."

"I know," he said. "You're dismissed, go back to class now."

**Seth POV**

I was with Jacob at his garage. I didn't have anything to do because I had already gone to work and I didn't want to go home yet. I didn't go to school and Jacob was a good friend so I went over to his work. He was working under the hood of an SUV.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not really," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have the nerve to call her yet," I said honestly. I knew it was a mistake because he would probably give me hell later on.

"Dude it's not hard, call her up say hi and ask her out," he said.

"Even if I did I wouldn't have a chance with her," I told him. "She probably has a million guys hitting on her or something."

"Seriously Seth, that is why you have to talk to her because then she'll go with some other guy and I'll be stuck hearing your thoughts on how you messed up big time," he said. "Ness me she was already getting hit on by the guys in the school and she hasn't flirted back with any of them like she has with you. Don't beat yourself down before you even your chance."

"You're right, you're right," I got my phone and ready to be a man and call her when there was a knock at the door.

"Seth, get that for me," Jake asked. I went over to get the door of the garage and there she was standing.

Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her lips covered in lip gloss and her gorgeous green eyes looking at me. She had dark jeans with a gray long sleeve shirt.

"How come everywhere I go you seem to be there?"

"I don't know I have magical powers that make women come to me, even more when I want a simple date with them," I said flirting but at the same time joking.

She laughed and I thought: _That's a good sign._ "Funny," she said still laughing quietly to herself.

"Who's there?" Jake came from the garage to the front office.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Oh," he said, "How can I help you? Do you need help with your car or something?"

"Actually, I came here for a job," she said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a position for you right now," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I already have an assitant," He told her. "Look if anything I'll call you."

"Alright," she handed her resume, "Here so you can have my phone number, just in case."

After he was gone she got closer to me. "Do you work here?"

"No not really," I said. She took a step further towards me.

"What a shame," she said smiling as she got closer.

"How come?" she was so close now that I could kiss her. I wanted to, a lot.

"It would give me a chance to do this," she closed the space and kissed me on the corner of my lips. My heart was beating faster and all of a sudden I was drenched in sweat by that tiny fraction of a second her lips touched my skin.

"Maybe we can if you would just take my offer," I barely said out loud.

"I will," she said.

"How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good but I'm not going to be here on Saturday," she said playfully but not moving an inch away from me. "Are you free now?"

"Sure," I said.

"We'll ride in my car," she said smiling. I don't know where any of this was coming from but I was enjoying it. I was going to take advantage of this opportunity and show her that we might be right for each other.

"Bye Jake," I called out.

"Bye," he said out loud then in a whisper he said, "Have fun." I heard him anyways thanks to my sensitive hearing.

**I am officially looking for a Beta so if you know a Beta or would like to be my Beta please contact me and PM me. **

**Thanks for reading. Now go ahead click the "REVIEW" button below and let me know what you think about the story and what you guys think might happen next!**


	5. Find Your Love

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I made a change on the last chapter for those who have already read it. The change is she doesnt get the job at Jacob's garage. If you want you can re-read it so it can make sense in some parts.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out I had some trouble looking for a Beta but it's better late then never. **

**Talking about Beta's I'd like to give a special thanks to my Beta alicecullenisrealinmyworld.**

I better find your love and I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart

I bet if i give all my love,  
then nothings gonna tear us apart

-Drake

**Seth POV**

Stella's car was a Jeep with only two seats and a lot of empty space in the back. Outside it was a navy blue but the interior was completely black leather. I wished I had a car like this. We were *riding around with no place in particular to go to.

"Are you just going to stay quiet?" She asked.

"No," I said, "I don't know what you want to talk about?"

"I don't know ask me anything," she almost choked on saying _anything._ I let it pass and asked her anyway.

"How many countries have you visited?"

"Next question," she said, "Honestly I don't know. I really don't pay attention to the borders."

"How do you get around? I mean you're not even 18 yet," I asked. "I've lived in the U.S. my entire life

"It's not something I like, you know. Sometimes I wish I could stay in one spot for more than a year," she said honestly. I never had a problem like that; I've always stayed in one place and lived there my whole life.

"What was your favorite place to live?" I asked.

"We lived in this small island off the coast of Venezuela called Curaçao," she sighed. She was probably remembering her times in that island. "It seemed^ so far away from the world. It was relaxing, I tell you."

"Why did you leave?"

"Personal reasons." I could tell by the set of her face she regretted giving me so much freedom on the topic of conversation.

"Your turn," I said, "If you want to ask me anything."

"If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?"

"That's easy," I said, "It would be you."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Renesmee was right," she whispered to herself.

"Right about what, exactly?" I laughed.

"About you being one of the sweetest things living on Earth. I'm surprised you're not taken," she said.

"I am," I said and I don't know if it was just me or what but when I said that I thought I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "By you," I finished she smiled again but she didn't want to let me see it so she avoided looking at me.

She put the car to a stop in front of the infamous cliff.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can," I said wondering what she wanted to say.

"Good. You didn't say sure," she laughed to herself. She took in air and let it out with a sigh. "I don't know why I feel the way I do when I'm around you."

"How do you feel?" Her hand crawled to mine that was sitting on my lap. I looked down at it, "You know it's usually the guys that make these type of moves."

"Sorry," she said and pulled her hand away. I leaned over and held it again.

"I said guys usually do but I never said I didn't like it," I said and I felt my voice was warm towards her.

"See there you go again being sweet," she took off the keys from the ignition and pulled up her knees off the ground so her legs were criss-crossed. "Why do you like me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's like they say _Love at First Sight," _I said.

"Like the legends say. Imprinting it gets you without knowing it and you're helpless to that person. It's magic so powerful no one knows how to control, why it happens, and why it's good sometimes," she smiled

I would tell her right then I was a wolf and everything but I didn't know if I should have. My plan was to wait a while longer and then tell her. She scrambled herself around her seat so she can sit with her back facing me. She leaned back and I was holding her back.

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Depends," she said, "I thought it happened to me once before only to find out it was crap."

I didn't want to know about her past relationships so I didn't ask any further. I let her lie there against me and me holding her. Her beautiful skin was radiating heat or was it mines. I didn't care I just wanted her to stay still and we could be there forever.

"I like you for some unexplainable reason," she said and I saw her blush for the first time since we met.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out and I felt my cheeks get hotter then I was used to.

"Let's make a bet," she said as she pulled herself up and got out of the car. I pushed open the car door and got outside. It was sundown the sun was halfway in the ocean.

"There is a cliff in front of us," she pointed. "If we both jump you get a kiss," she said.

"Easy enough," I said. I've done this many times before with the other guys it would be easy.

"Ok so whoever gets to shore first the other has to take an item of clothing off," she said as I took off my shirt and shoes and left them by the Jeep. She looked at me laughing. "Aww you're ready to lose?" She took over her sandals as well.

"Nope, just getting ready," I said. We both walked to the edge of the cliff. We unconsciously held hands and jumped at the same time. Her hand never left mine while we were falling down. In the water we laughed before we started to dash for the shore. I swam as fast as I could and reached the shore before her. It was a good thing because I didn't want to take anything off because the only thing I had on were my shorts.

She came out of the water with her short hair wet and I must admit she looked hot.

"Congrats," she said and walked towards me. She took off her shirt but was left with silky black bra. That's when I noticed she had a nice average body with a good firm behind and average size front. To anyone she might seem average almost un-important but to me she was everything and so much more. She walked where I was and got closer than before. She closed the space with her body. She placed her hands on my chest and moved them up to my cheeks. She tip toed but I lifted her off the ground effortlessly. Her lips moved against mine. It seemed like two most glorious minutes of my life. I didn't want to let her go.

I eventually set her back down. She sat down and patted the ground next to her motioning me to sit down next to her. Instead I sat down behind her with each leg by her side. I put my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. We sat and watched the sun set.

We had to go walking back to cliff which is about 6 miles away from the beach. We took the time and asked simple questions like favorite color, band, music, movie, names and place. We also asked the least favorite color, bands, music, movie, names, and places. She left me home and went by herself to her house.

**Nessie's POV **

The next day after the fight between Jay and big Greg everyone in school were surprised by the fact Jay was still alive. If you were human and messed around with Big Greg you had a slim 10 percent of surviving. The other 90 percent went to the nurse's office or the emergency room. Of course this being Forks fights didn't happen that often and that was something else to talk about entirely.

The word was that Jay was defending his sister after Greg made some very disgusting comments about her. Then one thing leads to the other and they were punching and hitting each other like animals. Stella didn't get in trouble but Jay and Greg got a week's detention including Saturday.

It was on Thursday that I decided to sit down with Stella and Jay for lunch. I walked down the cafeteria without a lunch tray and my school bag to where they sat. Evyn wasn't welcomed by Stella but I didn't care. If I knew Evyn she would forgive me easily.

"May I sit down?" I asked politely.

"Sure," she said. "I'm sorry about the other day at the beach."

"It's alright," I said hoping she would accept it. "Jacob shouldn't talk much, his mom died a long time ago and his dad is wheelchair bound."

"Oh maybe I shouldn't have left so angry. Doesn't matter anymore. I went by yesterday to his shop but he needed a mechanic instead of an assitant managing his schedule and all," she said.

"Really?" I said dissapointed as her. "What a shame I could've seen you there, I go almost everyday."

"Yeah," she said. It seemed we were on good terms now.

"I thought you got it or something," Jay said chewing a piece of pizza. He swallowed and finished, "You came home at around ten thirty."

"Yeah, well," she said trying to avoid the answer. "I don't think you want to know."

"No I think I wanna know," he said grinning, "You were smiling and singing again when you came in."

"You heard?" Her cheeks were suddenly red.

"Who is it?" he approached her.

"Remember your friend at the beach on Sunday?" she giggled and her cheeks were incredibly red.

"Seth?" I squealed. I talked to Jacob yesterday and told Seth imprinted I just didn't know it was Stella. It would be nice to have a nice normal teenage friend that I wouldn't have to hide part of me. Seth was her ticket into the supernatural world I lived in. "Oh my god!"

"Stell can I please, please go sit down with the guys? I really don't need to hear my sister talking about some other degrading –" he began to say before Stella cut him short.

"He's not like the others Jay he didn't make a move to kiss him. I had to," she said smiling. Her smile was a loving smile that only a crush, a boyfriend or maybe a husband can make.

"Either way I don't need this," he said. I laughed and so did Stella.

"Fine," she said. "Renesmee talk to you later in P.E."

She seemed different. Her face wasn't like the first day that seemed cold and unfriendly. It didn't look mean, furious with heat radiating from it when she didn't want to be friends with Evyn. It was beautiful with warmth and love. I just couldn't believe the baby of the pack – Seth – had done this change to Stella.

The only thing Seth probably couldn't change was the mystery she always held in her eyes. She was locking something up from the rest of the world. She was hiding and running away from something she didn't want in her life. She wasn't used to being close to people so when she told me about her date with Seth it wasn't a surprise her eyes were filled with love but mostly fear. She was afraid of what she was doing with him.

"What happened to the last guy you dated?" I asked her after gym as we made our way to English class.

"I don't like talking about it," rage was hiding beneath her eyes when she said this and also regret.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" I begged even if I shouldn't.

"I _thought_ he was in love with me, and I _thought _I was in love with him," she kept on walking to class straight down the hallway. When she said that it felt like she was about to cry if she kept on talking about him so I left it alone and stopped asking.

**Let me know what you guy's liked and didn't, I don't care how mean you can be or how sweet. I want to know the truth so it won't be crappy writing.**


	6. In The Dark

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I made a change on the last chapter for those who have already read it. The change is she doesnt get the job at Jacob's garage. If you want you can re-read it so it can make sense in some parts.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out I had some trouble looking for a Beta but it's better late then never. **

**Talking about Beta's I'd like to give a special thanks to my Beta alicecullenisrealinmyworld.**

I better find your love and I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart

I bet if i give all my love,  
then nothings gonna tear us apart

-Drake

**Seth POV**

Stella's car was a Jeep with only two seats and a lot of empty space in the back. Outside it was a navy blue but the interior was completely black leather. I wished I had a car like this. We were *riding around with no place in particular to go to.

"Are you just going to stay quiet?" She asked.

"No," I said, "I don't know what you want to talk about?"

"I don't know ask me anything," she almost choked on saying _anything._ I let it pass and asked her anyway.

"How many countries have you visited?"

"Next question," she said, "Honestly I don't know. I really don't pay attention to the borders."

"How do you get around? I mean you're not even 18 yet," I asked. "I've lived in the U.S. my entire life

"It's not something I like, you know. Sometimes I wish I could stay in one spot for more than a year," she said honestly. I never had a problem like that; I've always stayed in one place and lived there my whole life.

"What was your favorite place to live?" I asked.

"We lived in this small island off the coast of Venezuela called Curaçao," she sighed. She was probably remembering her times in that island. "It seemed^ so far away from the world. It was relaxing, I tell you."

"Why did you leave?"

"Personal reasons." I could tell by the set of her face she regretted giving me so much freedom on the topic of conversation.

"Your turn," I said, "If you want to ask me anything."

"If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?"

"That's easy," I said, "It would be you."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Renesmee was right," she whispered to herself.

"Right about what, exactly?" I laughed.

"About you being one of the sweetest things living on Earth. I'm surprised you're not taken," she said.

"I am," I said and I don't know if it was just me or what but when I said that I thought I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "By you," I finished she smiled again but she didn't want to let me see it so she avoided looking at me.

She put the car to a stop in front of the infamous cliff.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can," I said wondering what she wanted to say.

"Good. You didn't say sure," she laughed to herself. She took in air and let it out with a sigh. "I don't know why I feel the way I do when I'm around you."

"How do you feel?" Her hand crawled to mine that was sitting on my lap. I looked down at it, "You know it's usually the guys that make these type of moves."

"Sorry," she said and pulled her hand away. I leaned over and held it again.

"I said guys usually do but I never said I didn't like it," I said and I felt my voice was warm towards her.

"See there you go again being sweet," she took off the keys from the ignition and pulled up her knees off the ground so her legs were criss-crossed. "Why do you like me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's like they say _Love at First Sight," _I said.

"Like the legends say. Imprinting it gets you without knowing it and you're helpless to that person. It's magic so powerful no one knows how to control, why it happens, and why it's good sometimes," she smiled

I would tell her right then I was a wolf and everything but I didn't know if I should have. My plan was to wait a while longer and then tell her. She scrambled herself around her seat so she can sit with her back facing me. She leaned back and I was holding her back.

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Depends," she said, "I thought it happened to me once before only to find out it was crap."

I didn't want to know about her past relationships so I didn't ask any further. I let her lie there against me and me holding her. Her beautiful skin was radiating heat or was it mines. I didn't care I just wanted her to stay still and we could be there forever.

"I like you for some unexplainable reason," she said and I saw her blush for the first time since we met.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out and I felt my cheeks get hotter then I was used to.

"Let's make a bet," she said as she pulled herself up and got out of the car. I pushed open the car door and got outside. It was sundown the sun was halfway in the ocean.

"There is a cliff in front of us," she pointed. "If we both jump you get a kiss," she said.

"Easy enough," I said. I've done this many times before with the other guys it would be easy.

"Ok so whoever gets to shore first the other has to take an item of clothing off," she said as I took off my shirt and shoes and left them by the Jeep. She looked at me laughing. "Aww you're ready to lose?" She took over her sandals as well.

"Nope, just getting ready," I said. We both walked to the edge of the cliff. We unconsciously held hands and jumped at the same time. Her hand never left mine while we were falling down. In the water we laughed before we started to dash for the shore. I swam as fast as I could and reached the shore before her. It was a good thing because I didn't want to take anything off because the only thing I had on were my shorts.

She came out of the water with her short hair wet and I must admit she looked hot.

"Congrats," she said and walked towards me. She took off her shirt but was left with silky black bra. That's when I noticed she had a nice average body with a good firm behind and average size front. To anyone she might seem average almost un-important but to me she was everything and so much more. She walked where I was and got closer than before. She closed the space with her body. She placed her hands on my chest and moved them up to my cheeks. She tip toed but I lifted her off the ground effortlessly. Her lips moved against mine. It seemed like two most glorious minutes of my life. I didn't want to let her go.

I eventually set her back down. She sat down and patted the ground next to her motioning me to sit down next to her. Instead I sat down behind her with each leg by her side. I put my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. We sat and watched the sun set.

We had to go walking back to cliff which is about 6 miles away from the beach. We took the time and asked simple questions like favorite color, band, music, movie, names and place. We also asked the least favorite color, bands, music, movie, names, and places. She left me home and went by herself to her house.

**Nessie's POV **

The next day after the fight between Jay and big Greg everyone in school were surprised by the fact Jay was still alive. If you were human and messed around with Big Greg you had a slim 10 percent of surviving. The other 90 percent went to the nurse's office or the emergency room. Of course this being Forks fights didn't happen that often and that was something else to talk about entirely.

The word was that Jay was defending his sister after Greg made some very disgusting comments about her. Then one thing leads to the other and they were punching and hitting each other like animals. Stella didn't get in trouble but Jay and Greg got a week's detention including Saturday.

It was on Thursday that I decided to sit down with Stella and Jay for lunch. I walked down the cafeteria without a lunch tray and my school bag to where they sat. Evyn wasn't welcomed by Stella but I didn't care. If I knew Evyn she would forgive me easily.

"May I sit down?" I asked politely.

"Sure," she said. "I'm sorry about the other day at the beach."

"It's alright," I said hoping she would accept it. "Jacob shouldn't talk much, his mom died a long time ago and his dad is wheelchair bound."

"Oh maybe I shouldn't have left so angry. Doesn't matter anymore. I went by yesterday to his shop but he needed a mechanic instead of an assitant managing his schedule and all," she said.

"Really?" I said dissapointed as her. "What a shame I could've seen you there, I go almost everyday."

"Yeah," she said. It seemed we were on good terms now.

"I thought you got it or something," Jay said chewing a piece of pizza. He swallowed and finished, "You came home at around ten thirty."

"Yeah, well," she said trying to avoid the answer. "I don't think you want to know."

"No I think I wanna know," he said grinning, "You were smiling and singing again when you came in."

"You heard?" Her cheeks were suddenly red.

"Who is it?" he approached her.

"Remember your friend at the beach on Sunday?" she giggled and her cheeks were incredibly red.

"Seth?" I squealed. I talked to Jacob yesterday and told Seth imprinted I just didn't know it was Stella. It would be nice to have a nice normal teenage friend that I wouldn't have to hide part of me. Seth was her ticket into the supernatural world I lived in. "Oh my god!"

"Stell can I please, please go sit down with the guys? I really don't need to hear my sister talking about some other degrading –" he began to say before Stella cut him short.

"He's not like the others Jay he didn't make a move to kiss him. I had to," she said smiling. Her smile was a loving smile that only a crush, a boyfriend or maybe a husband can make.

"Either way I don't need this," he said. I laughed and so did Stella.

"Fine," she said. "Renesmee talk to you later in P.E."

She seemed different. Her face wasn't like the first day that seemed cold and unfriendly. It didn't look mean, furious with heat radiating from it when she didn't want to be friends with Evyn. It was beautiful with warmth and love. I just couldn't believe the baby of the pack – Seth – had done this change to Stella.

The only thing Seth probably couldn't change was the mystery she always held in her eyes. She was locking something up from the rest of the world. She was hiding and running away from something she didn't want in her life. She wasn't used to being close to people so when she told me about her date with Seth it wasn't a surprise her eyes were filled with love but mostly fear. She was afraid of what she was doing with him.

"What happened to the last guy you dated?" I asked her after gym as we made our way to English class.

"I don't like talking about it," rage was hiding beneath her eyes when she said this and also regret.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" I begged even if I shouldn't.

"I _thought_ he was in love with me, and I _thought _I was in love with him," she kept on walking to class straight down the hallway. When she said that it felt like she was about to cry if she kept on talking about him so I left it alone and stopped asking.

**Let me know what you guy's liked and didn't, I don't care how mean you can be or how sweet. I want to know the truth so it won't be crappy writing.**


	7. The Howling

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

-Within Temptation

**Stella POV**

_I had to get out of here so I began to walk home through the woods. I'll move again. They came to me once and I beat them but now that I knew the werewolves were real I had to leave before catastrophe strikes again. I walked faster and faster until I smell the very familiar scent. It was Joaquim, my older brother._

_"Missed me?" He said grinning. Though his lips were pulled into a smile they weren't sincere._

"Not as much as fighting," I said avoiding his gaze.

"Why don't you look at me sis?" he ran to where I was. With his hand he pushed my chin up to meet his grave eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"None of your business," I said and my voice was stronger than I thought.

"Ooh, scary," he mocked me.

"Save it Joaquim. What do you want?" It was a silly question I knew what he wanted. He wanted to take me back to his home. I knew this would eventually turn into a fight.

"Aww, you're not going to call me Joey, Stell?" he asked innocently but he was only stalling for his own stake.

"Why should I? I haven't seen you in years," I said honestly.

"And I came back," he said. He might be my brother but we weren't anything I alike. For one he liked power. It's why he stayed and why I left. He had gray eyes that could kill. He was wearing the infamous red velvet cloak I had once been forced to wear for part of my life. His skin was icy white, almost transparent. But one didn't mistake his skin as a sign of weakness because it was just as strong as mine. He was healthy and it meant he was almost stronger than me but strength is nothing when you don't know how to fight well.

"I came back for you," he whispered. "Everyone wants you how can you let it pass by you?" I could smell the others. "I'm coming in peace."

"Then why did you bring the rest?"

He growled and I ducked down and came from behind him and before he touched a hand on me I kicked him into a massive boulder. Seven newborns were in front of me with icy white skin and piercing red eyes ready to do what they were told to. I lunged into one of them and caught him by surprise. It gave me time to bite his head off. He was done with now I had to fight off 6 more.

I quickly got a match from my pocket and lit it up and let the newborn vampire. I could hear one of them coming from behind and as he got close in seconds I turned around grabbed him by the arms and slammed him into the fire. Five more were left. I slammed two more into trees that shook and fell. Then I got one and ripped his arms and head and threw him in the fire along with the other two. I punched and kicked the others for a while until I got tired. I threw them all into trees and against the ground and one by one I threw them into the fire headless.

"They were right weren't they?" Joaquim chimed in at the end.

I walked fast towards him and pushed him against one of the still standing tree. I was sweaty and my hair was all over my face. I was dirty and tired.

I traveled my mind to his, _LEAVE ME ALONE! DO NOT TELL ARO ABOUT THIS! DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! YOU CAN GO BACK BUT YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE AT ALL!_

"So that's how you do it? How no one knows where you are," he said. "That's why he wants you so badly?"

"_LEAVE!"_ I demanded him.

There was a reason I didn't kill him that night. He might be the worst person you could ever meet but he was still my brother. How can one kill their own kin? It was something I went against. I could kill vampires but I refused to kill anything else.

I suddenly smelled wolves and I ran as fast as I could to get away from them.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Jay, Jay, Jay," I shook him out of bed. "Get up we have to move."

"What happened?" He said as he rubbed his eyes open.

"They're werewolves Jay," I said getting his clothes out of the closet. "Jacob, Embry, Leah, even Seth."

"What," he said still sleepy, "That would mean the stories are true."

"Yes," I said. "They're true I thought I told you once those myths are one of many views of the truth."

"What did you do?" He asked. "I mean why can't we leave tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you later. Just pack things up," I ordered him.

"Did they come for you?" He didn't have to say who it was. I've told him about my supernatural family and who I really am. I nodded and ran to my room to pack things up.

I got a few boxes from my closet and began putting my books, albums, CD's, and movies. The next box was for the food I walked out of my room to the kitchen. I grabbed all the can food, cereal boxes, sodas, milk, water bottles, and the few salty chip bags we had lying around. "Jay, get my clothes," I yelled from the kitchen, "Get dressed and we're out of here."

This was the million time we've done this. We've had to move for various reasons and it was always the same reasons: Jay or I behaving badly in school, people's death because of me, or the possibility of getting caught. I always felt it was my fault for this. If I had one wish I would ask to give Jay a stable life he would love. I had pressure on me from his father.

When I went to visit he said to take care of him. He risked taking that chance knowing I was half vampire. It was ten thousand pounds of responsibility I agreed to take. Jay didn't have anyone else to take him in. His father was an orphan and so was Jay and I. I wished it didn't have to be that way. Jay deserved a better life for him, he deserved to be with a loving family away from the horrors of my world.

"Jay," called out. "If you want go back to bed. We'll leave tomorrow."

It was raining my scent would be gone and the wolves wouldn't be able to follow me anymore. Who knew I could so grateful for rain.

**If you liked the story review,I don't care if you hav an account or not. I won't post the next chapter unless I get five more reviews and remember the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be up. Question: What do you think will happen next? **


	8. As Long As You Love Me

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

-Backstreet Boys

**Seth POV**

I was left there in the forest alone. She ran off into the woods after I had shown her I was a wolf just like the legends. She claimed she knew about this world and understood but why did she run off? Part of me wanted to run after her but I also knew if I did it would only make it worse.

"Seth," Leah said from behind me, "Are you ok?" Her voice was filled with sympathy. Sympathy I didn't want.

"No I'm not," I said. "I told her and she ran off."

"Come on," she put an arm around me and led me to the bonfire. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Don't try and make it better Leah," I said fiercely. I walked to the parking lot to go home.

"Seth," Jake called, "We have to go Sam called he said his pack found a pile of dead vamps."

I ran to the woods a phased. I followed Jake to where the bodies were. Sam's pack was there as well, but only half their members were there. Just like the first time a pile of burning vampires were in front of me. The smell was just as string if not stronger. This time the pile had seven vampires stacked up neatly and headless. We didn't recognize any of them.

"_Sam says they picked up two scents," Jake said, "One went East the other North. They'll go follow the East scent and we'll go north. These scents are the only ones that weren't in the pile." _In his mind we could all smell the scent we were supposed to follow. "_Let's go,"_ He ordered and began going North following the scent. The more I smelled it the more I found it strangely familiar. I couldn't put my finger one it but it was. The farther we went the stronger and closer it became; more familiar.

As e followed the scent it began to rain. "_Great," _Jacob thought sarcastically. The rain made the scents within the woods disappear. The scent mixed into the ground around it and it made it impossible to recognize it.

"_Can anyone still smell it?" _Jake asked.

"_Jake it's everywhere it doesn't have a trail anymore it's everywhere," _Embry said calmly.

"_Fine we'll go back and hopefully Sam's pack had better luck then we did," _He ordered and we walked back to where the piles of vampires were. Sam was there too showing signs of no luck. Jake and Sam were talking and exchanging information.

"_Okay guys, they couldn't find the vampire either they said it began pouring rain before they could get any farther. He said that he made a turn towards either Seattle or Forks. Keep a look out for any news of several murders or disappearance."_

"_You mean like eight years ago?" _Quil asked. Eight years ago we had to fight alongside the Cullens to defeat an Army of newborn vampires.

"_Yes, for now go back home and I'll call if anything comes up," _he said. I ran back home along with Leah. I heard her thoughts she was worried about me because of Stella. I phased as soon as I got home and walked to my room and lay down on the bed and just thought about Stella helplessly.

Why? Was all I could think of. Why wouldn't she want to be with me? Why did she run off? Why couldn't she be with me? Why did she say "_You don't, I do," _when I tried to explain?

I loved her and she loved me what could stop her from going any further with me?

**Stella POV**

The following day I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I left him where he was. I was afraid I hurt him. I've read the legends before and they say the only one who could hurt a werewolf was the lost of their Imprint. Seth imprinted on me and I rejected him. I didn't think about it last night but then when I laid down and thought about it myself; I knew I had to fix things. I looked at Jacob and Nessie. They might as well me one of the most disfunctional couples I've known so I didn't see a reason why me and Seth couldn't work out.

With that final thought I got up and dressed up and left to Seth's house.

I knocked on the door hoping Seth would answer. "What rejecting him wasn't enought?"

"I have to talk to him," I said to Leah. Seth came from behind her, they gave each other a look and Leah went back inside. "Mind if we go for a walk?"

He nodded and came outside without a shirt. "What you don't like clothes?" I tried making a joke. He didn't laugh and neither did I. We walked to the beach for about five minutes in silence. All I heard was the distant ocean waves.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said first.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to reach his eyes but he avoided looking at me. "I shouldn't have run like that."

"You're right but you did. So why are you here? If I'm such a monster why are you here?" His voice was scary and mean. I knew what I had to do. I knew I wanted to be with him and if what we had would work-out I needed to tell him the truth.

"Because I realized I can't be away from the one I love," I blurted out without thinking. For the first time since we were walking he looked at me and this time he was smiling. His smile was so contageous I mirrored his smile. He swooped me up from my feet and twirled around.

"But first I need to tell you the truth," I hesitated, I scratched my head. "I'm a hybrid. I'm from the same species Nessie is." He didn't change his happy expression.

"Is that all?" He asked. I couldn't help but think:_ I wish it was._

"No, please don't hate me," I didn't know how to tell him the rest. The only way I found suitable was saying everything in one big breath and that's what I did. "I was born a few months after the Cullen's confrontation with the Volturi over Nessie. All I know is that my dad is from the guard but I have no idea who he is as for my mom she died giving birth to me so I never knew who she was. She left me a book covering all the Quileaute legends and that's how I know about them. I'm a child out of 5 brothers and sisters not including Jay. The reason why I travel a lot it's because the Volturi has been after me -for God know's what- for the past couple of years and I've been trying to ge away from them but I end up killing them," I soon as I finished I breathed in as much air as I could allow.

I looked up at Seth. His features were set in a serious tone but warm and loving almost understanding. He carressed my cheek and I felt shock going through my body. His lips got closer and we kissed. He didn't hate me. As our lips moved against each other I felt like flying.

"I don't hate you," Seth whispered before we kissed again. I hugged him tight. "How do you kill them though?"

"They're newborn vampires, they can get easily confused and kill each other," I answered.

"You know we're going to tell everyone else right?"

"Yes, I'm relieved I don't have to lie to you anymore," I sighed as he crushed me to his warm chest but I didn't mind. We went back to his house and called Jacob.

"It's important," he said into the phone. "It concerns not only the wolf packs but the Cullens also. I know who's been killing the vampires in the woods. They are from the Volturi and I don't think they want the Cullens."

_"Alright, I'll call Sam and the Cullens, you can Embry, Quil and of course Leah. I'll tell my dad, you tell your mom and I'll call old Quil." _He hung up the phones to call the rest. I stayed by his side clutching onto him not wanting to let go. I know it was silly but I didnt let him go because I was afraid someone would come through the door and take one of us away. After he made the calls he told his mother and sister to meet up at the clearing.

"Why is something wrong?" Sue asked.

"Information cam up," he said. "Involving a lot of people. I'll explain everything later once we get there."

"Shouldn't she be leaving now?" Leah asked about me. I was afraid to answer her bitter cold voice. He didn't answer, went outside with me beside him, in a few minutes Leah and Sue were riding in the backseat. We drove to the clearing. In one of the phone calls I overheard Quil ask if he was talking about the same clearing they had killed the vampire army as well as the Volturi and I wanted to shudder at the thought of Seth facing them.

**Tell me in the reviews what was the most shocking part of the story so far? I'll post the next chapter after i get five reviews so REVIEW and remember the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be up! I don't care if you hav an account or not.**


	9. I Never Told You

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

-Colbie Caillat

**Seth POV**

By the time we got there everyone was there and looking straight at Stella. I never told any of them she would be going. Mom and Leah sat in their corresponding seats. Leah sat still next to Jacob and mom went to sit between Billy and Old Quil. I felt Stella right behind me as if trying to hide from the rest of them.

"Seth," Jacob said approaching us then he said in a whisper, "Why is she here? This is a meeting between everyone here except her."

"I can explain," Stella said from behind me. She stepped from behind me so everyone can see her. I saw Nessie's mouth drop slightly. Stella swallowed before continuing, "I know who's been killing the vampires and why."

If anyone wasn't staring at her before they were now after she confessed part of the truth. I could tell by her breathing and the way she held on to my arm with nails that she was nervous. Her breathing became faster and shallow.

"Calm down," I quickly whispered in her ear, "Breathe slowly." She took my advice and her breathing was back to normal.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jacob reminded her.

"If you promise not to kill me," she said and it might have sounded like a joke but it wasn't. I glanced at Edward and by the look on his face he already knew what she was here for. "I killed them," she barely said out loud. "I killed the vampires in the forest, all of them." Murmurs and whispering were followed among everyone but no one really knew how to proceed. Stella sighed and let go of me and walked to the middle of the circle of vampires, werewolves and few humans.

"I killed the vampires in the woods. I don't mean harm to the Cullens or the werewolves," she didn't know what else to say. "I'm a hybrid. My dad is a vampire and my mom died when I was born, I don't know who my father despite me living with him for a while."

"That doesn't make sense," Paul said to himself.

"It does when they tell you he lives here but there are 10 other vampires," she fired back. Now I knew why she hated to talk about her parents when the subject was brought up. It must have been hard to grown up having 10 vampires and not knowing who your father is, and having your mom die because of you.

"Who were the vampires?" Billy asked. "The ones you killed?"

"They're from the Volturi, created by the Volturi. They were newborns actually," she said calmer now. "All I know is I have to kill them because if I don't they'll take me back to Volterra and I don't know what they have plan for me but I don't want to know. It's also dangerous for them to find me here," she paused and took a deep breath. "If they find out I'm here in Forks they'll just blame it on the Cullens some way or the other and make up a reason to fight you."

She looked at the confused expressions around her. "They don't like you."

"Wait a sec if you know they don't like us that would mean you know them," Carlisle said calmly as usual.

"That's right, one of their guards is my father," the last word sounded bitter. "Look, all they want especially Aro, all they want id power. They'll do anything it takes to be known within this world that they are not to be messed with and if your family gets in the way of it; good luck."

"Is that why they want you?" Edward asked.

Stella looked at him and her eyes seemed to say _I surrender. _"Okay you know what yes they want me to be with them but I don't. They want to use me for my gift. I can, I can," she couldn't say it. Every time she tried it wouldn't slip through her mouth the way she wanted it to. "I can control people, make them do whatever I want them to do. Aro thinks if I'm with him his clan will be unstoppable."

Everyone around her including me were suddenly worried and trying tremendously hard to let all of the information to sink in. It's hard when you've seen this pretty little thing and suddenly she's a weapon against us. The only good thing is that we have her and that she wants to be here and not in Volterra.

"Will they send more?" Jacob asked.

"Probably," she said. "I have three brothers and one sister. Joaquim, Orlo, and Isidore are still with Aro. I know Orlo and Isidore should still be in Volterra. Joaquim came to visit yesterday with the vampires."

"You killed your own brother?" Jacob asked in disgust.

"God, no, he might be an ass but I wouldn't be able to kill my own brother," by the sound of her voice she was repulsed by the idea as well. "He's probably still around in the states if not swimming back home."

"Is that all? Nothing else important?" Jacob asked.

"That's it if I remember anything else I'll tell you," she said and hurriedly went back to her place behind me. I knew she felt more comfortable there holding on to me. Jacob took the middle.

"From now on we'll keep an extra eye on the vampires, and Stella," he said redirecting his attention to her.

"Stellanette, my actual name is Stellanette," she said peeking out from behind. "But please do call me Stella."

"Ok, anyways, Stella next time they're in town tell one of us don't fight them," he told her.

"You can't fight my battles," she said.

"But it's our job to kill them not yours," he fired back.

"But it's my fault they come here. It's been years that they've been after me and I've survived this long. If I want to fight them I will," she protested.

"Have it your way but tell someone," it was a compromise Stella couldn't deny.

"Alright," she said. I heard the surrender in her voice. "Let's go," she whispered in my ear. We said goodbye and left. Mom and Leah said they would get a ride with someone else.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So you don't hate me?" She asked as we made our way to her house.

"No," I said for the millionth time. "Listen, I love you and if you leave me here I will just follow you wherever you go."

I saw her smile and I couldn't help but kiss her hand which was holding mine. She giggled when my lips reached her touch.

"No more secrets," she sighed with relief. "You have no idea how suffocating it is."

"I think I do," I said.

"Yeah but you have a whole clan and werewolves that are your friends," she said, "I only have Jay."

"That reminds me I know you look 17 but how old are you really?"

"Seven," she confided.

"That means, Jay is way older then you?"

"Yes," she answered. "It took him a while to get used to it but I still do all the grown up stuff."

"Doesn't sound like you like it," I said jokingly.

"Right because everyone loves to get a job make money to pay rent, go to school, and take care of a teenager," she said in a sarcastic manner along her sarcastic smirk.

"Right," I patted her knee.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" She asked smiling.

"Depends what you're making," I said childishly, I knew I would go either way.

"Well I'm making a little bit of wolf-in-a-pot-soup and Seth brownies, how about that?" She was laying along.

"Mmm, think I'll pass," she looked at me with her eyebrow raised knowing I would stay. "On second thought I think it's time to see how your cooking is like."

**Reviews please tell me what you guys like or hate about this chapter. I'm also considering in changing the title of the story but I want the title to be like the tittles of the chapters. Every chapter's title is a name of song and in a way it represents it. Anyway if you know a song that has the same feel to this story please tell me in the reviews! **

**I don't care if you have an account or not. I won't post the next chapter until I get 10 more reviews.**


	10. Goodnight Goodnight

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here you go. This is the actual chapter 10.**

You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together  
I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

-Maroon 5

**POV Stella**

After I made the macaroni and cheese, Jay made comments of the food, and Seth's being polite about the cooking we all sat down to watch The Vampire Diaries. Whenever vampire or werewolf thing happened we would all laugh about it. "Since when do you need to drink vampire blood to become a vampire? They don't have blood."

"Seth," Jay turned around to face him. "How does one turn into a werewolf?"

"It just happens. It's not like vampires that you need to be bit by one. You have to be a descendent from the original three. Then if vampires are around you might turn into to one," he informed.

"So the book it right," Jay asked me.

"Apparently," I said. I got up from the couch to get my mother's diary from my bedroom.

"What book are you talking about?" Seth asked. "If there was a book I would know about it."

"It's our mother's diary," I said as I came back with a black leather book. I handed it to Seth. I sat next to him and opened the first page. "Just read," I asked him.

"Today is November 13, 2003 and yesterday I found out I am having you. I'm writing this for you and your brother. You come from a very gifted family both of you. You'll find this out on your own. Hopefully you won't but it's inevitable. I can't stop it from happening it. I have a feeling I won't survive much longer after you birth. Which is why I'm leaving every ounce of information I know of with you," Seth stopped reading.

"So this has everything that has to do with werewolves?" He asked.

"And vampires," I told him.

"Well I should go," Jay said. He went to his room and in minutes heard him snoring.

"You can read it if you want," I put it aside on the coffee table. He kissed me and I put myself on top of him kissing him back.

"Why is it I can't get enough of you missy?" he flirted. I felt my cheeks get hot. He pulled out the rubber band holding my hair. I kissed him again. Our lips moving against each other, the feelings indescribable.

**Seth POV**

"I love you," we both said when we pulled up for air. We giggled at the coincidence. She pushed me down to the floor and I pulled her against me. Her hands were under my shirt. I caressed her cheeks, they were warm. She pulled my shirt off. She caressed my body and she would smile. I was tempted to touch her body but I was nervous. It was as if she was reading my mind because she pulled my hand inside her shirt. The other hand was led to her booty. I explored both.

"Someone is getting hot," she joked. My manhood was growing.

"I'm not the only one," I said. I unsnapped her bra. I sprang up from the couch and ran to her room. We laid her on the bed. Like a kitten she crawled under the sheets. I grinned mischievously and crawled under the covers after her. I found her and grabbed her. She giggled and kissed my arms.

"Oh no, the big bad wolf got me," she giggled. I scoffed and pulled on her shorts. "But I have you," she pulled my pants down faster than I thought and I was left in my underwear under Stella who was under the covers. We kissed some more. This was the warmest night I'd had with any girl.

"Stella," Jay called from the living room. Stella got up immediately and put on her shorts and ran outside.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing it's just I didn't see you here and Seth's clothes is all over the place," he commented.

"He had to go to a wolf meeting honey," she said. I heard her pat him on the head. "Go back to sleep now."

"Okay," he said his footsteps were going back to his bedroom. As Stella came back Jay yelled, "Have a great orgasm you guys." My face froze. When Stella came back inside her face was in shock like mine. She got in bed.

"Lets not do anything tonight," she said. She cuddled against me. I put an arm around her.

"Does this mean I can sleepover?" I asked.

"We can have slumber parties yes," she said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said and kissed her on her soft rosy lips.

**Hope you liked this chapter. In the Reviews I would like suggestions for a new name for the story. The catch is I want the title to be of a song like the chapters.**

**I know its kinda short.**

**In other news I've been thinking, about doing another fanfic based on this one. Like a spinoff. In the new one it would just be the Diary of Stella's mom. So tell me what you think!**

**I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 8 MORE REVIEWS!**


	11. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here you go. Here is chapter 11. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated the story. Sorry for the long and remember the more reviews you guys leave the more encouraged I am to finish the story.**

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip!  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat  
Hitch hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
- Queen

**Stella's POV **

"Did I ruin your night yesterday?" I heard Jay ask Seth.

"No comment," Seth replied. I served them both a bowl of cereal and muffins to go with it. I sat on the stool in between them.

"Oh c'mon don't lie to me," Jay said. "You know you want her." He started making kissy noises.

"Jay stop it," I said. "Or you're going to walk to school."

"You wouldn't do that to me," he tested me.

"You think I won't?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Fine then, watch me," I challenged him. I got up from my seat gave Seth a kiss and patted Jay's head. "See you guys later." I headed out the door with the keys in my hand and soon I was in the car on my way to school.

**Jay's POV**

I walked out to see if she had left me and when I did the car was gone. "Fuck my life," I said in my head. I stomped back inside to get my book bag.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"She actually left me. Great now I have to walk all the way to school," I protested.

"C'mon my car is in the back I'll drive you," he offered.

"Thanks man," I said and we both walked out and got in his car.

We didn't talk at first but he decided to break the ice by saying, "So how do you like it around here so far?"

"It's okay. It's no London or anything but at least the girls around here appreciates my accent," he chuckled at my joke.

"I know, if only it didn't rain so much," he said.

"Then there wouldn't be any vampires, werewolves or hybrids for that matter," I said.

"True. Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," I said.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically. "I'm serious. How do you feel about all of this, about the supernatural?"

"It's hard I guess." I said and took a moment to compose a good enough answer. "The thing is it's hard for me because I can't do anything about it. I'm supposed to be the big brother taking care of her not the other way around. I always wish I had a way to protect her. She's only 7 years old though it doesn't seem like it. I'm really glad she has someone else to spend time with. I think it's been great for her to stay here close to people who can relate to us."

"I guess I never saw it that way," Seth said. I thought he wanted me to say something funny but he didn't get it. "How did she break it to you? That she was a hybrid?"

"I actually found out by myself.

"I actually found out by myself a day after my dad's death. I saw her drinking blood from the hospital. She composed herself and then she told me about her being half vampire, half human. At first I was thought I had gone completely nuts but somehow I got used to it. That was the only time I've seen her drink blood." I could tell by Seth's expression he was grossed out and maybe had forgotten she does like blood.

"She explained to me I caught her in a moment of weakness. At that time I was very sad and I wanted my parents back but I got her. I am grateful that she took me when I had nobody else, when she didn't have anybody else to take care of us both."

"Must've been hard," Seth said.

"Tell me about it. I was devastated when I lost my dad and suddenly I was pushed into the supernatural and had to act like it was all good," I said remembering when we used to live back in England.

"I've been there before, not a happy place," Seth said. I was surprised I often forget he also has a life with a past.

"You lost your dad too?" I asked intruding his personal life. I guess it didn't matter if I already did it last night.

"Yup, I was around your age; 15. The anger and grief caused my transformation. They say powerful emotions can cause your shift early," he said. Here I was thinking this was another guy who just wanted to hook up with my sister, but to find out he has a life. For some reason when you learn somebody's story it changes your view of that person completely erasing all their wrongs with it.

"How about you, doesn't it freak you out your girlfriend is half of your enemy and way younger than you are?" I asked.

"At first when we first met I had no idea and I don't know why, but I don't care. You're forgetting my pack leader is also in love with a hybrid, so I see how it works. About the age thing, I've seen worse. One of the wolves imprinted on a toddler when he first shifted," he said.

"A toddler?" I asked grossed out.

"It's not like that," he snickered, "The thing about imprinting is you will be anything that person needs. So Quil is acting and thinks of Claire as a baby sister or a daughter nothing sexual."

"That's bloody weird," I commented.

"It is at first, then it becomes normal," he told me.

"So, how do you feel about Stell?" I asked.

"I love her, I don't know she just makes me feel whole. She's the sun lighting my day. I can't believe she just walked into my life and now we're together. I can honestly say she's the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said and I felt a difference in his voice. It was warmer, softer, gentler, whenever he talked about her. "I'm guessing this is weird hearing a guy talk about your sister that way?"

"No, it makes me think you really are the real deal. You're the first guy she actually likes," I said as we got closer to the high school. A few moments later we were inside in the parking lot. As I opened the door I thanked him and hopped off the truck. When I look back I see Stella on Seth's side of the window.

**Stella POV**

"You are such a gentleman," I said giggling. He opened the door and got off the car. We kissed quickly.

"Thank you my dear lady," he said. He cradled me against his truck.

"Somebody is going to see us," I said teasing him.

He looked at his watch quickly and said, "Class doesn't star for another half hour and you, missy can walk very quick."

"What sleeping together wasn't enough?" I asked jokingly. I liked the way I was between him and his truck, I wanted him closer.

"You know it," he laughed and we kissed again.

"Thanks for bringing Jay to school," I expressed my appreciation for that and everything else. "Thanks for everything."

"It's cool, anything to make up for last night," he chuckled and he kissed me again. We moved to the back of the truck where nobody could see us. We kissed some more until my lips felt raw and became glued to his. Our hands became friendly again like last night. I let it go on for a couple of more moments until he said, "Okay I don't want to do this here, like this."

"You read my mind wolf boy," I smiled and kissed him quickly. We let go of each other, "It's getting late." He looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I don't want you to be late because of me," he said.

"Thanks honey," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Sounds good," he said.

I walked closer to his ear and I said, "I love you." And immediately walked away, I was afraid of what he would say. I had never said I loved someone to anybody before who wasn't family. In a couple of months my world was upside down and I was feeling my way through it all. Everything was entirely new.

**Thank you for reading and hope what you guys think. If the story is going too slow, too boring anything feedback is great. I want to know what you guys think. Reviews = encouragment and encouragment will lead me to finish this story. So keep them comming :)**


	12. Determinate

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is chapter 12 atlast! Sorry I've taken so long to put it out but school can take a lot of your time from doing things you really want to do. Hope you guys like it and hope to get reviews!**

**Before you read this chapter read the one before because I channged I replaced it.**

Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends is about  
-Lemonade Mouth

**Nessie's POV**

Later that day after Mythology class me and Stella sat together for lunch. She got pizza and wondered how could she possibly eat that? To me human food was the grossest thing in the world.

"How can you eat that?" I asked.

"It's pizza, Ness, not poison," she said.

"Yeah, but don't you prefer blood," I whispered.

"Sometimes, but I rather not kill people for that," she said.

"You don't have to, you can try what we do. Drink animal blood, it has to be better than that," I pointed to the pizza. She laughed at my expression.

"I do like my meat barely cooked," she said.

"Seriously though, you should try hunting with us sometime," I offered.

"I'll try it sometime," she said. "I still can't believe you're like me."

"I still can't believe I have somebody I can talk to, period," we laughed. I looked behind her to see Evyn coming our way.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for the things I said about you. I didn't mean to." She sat herself down without waiting for a reply. "So what are we talking about here now?"

"Nothing much," Stella said. Disappointed by Evyn's return, I could understand why she didn't want her back. I just hoped she could put it aside because honestly I need someone who doesn't know about my world. Somebody I can at least act normal with.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Can I ask you something?" Stella asked as we walked to the Parking lot.

"What is it?" I told her.

"How come you're always wearing gloves?" she asked. I looked at my hands seeing they were in their usual skin tight leather black gloves.

"It's so I can keep my gift under control," I said. "I have the ability to show people what I'm thinking of, including shielders." I took off my gloves and placed my hand on top of hers to show her my currently messy room.

"Wow," she said. I put my glove back on.

"They say your gifts are reversed if you have a hybrid," I said as we got closer to her car.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well, for example, my dad can read thoughts and my mom can shield people's mind from mental attacks," I said, "I let people get into my head instead of shielding them, and I tell people what I'm thinking instead of listening to theirs."

"Aro, had talked about your mom and it's no wonder he despises your family," she said grimly, "You are a threat to them whether you want it to be or not."

"I guess," I said feeling odd that a group of vegetarian vampires were any threat to the most powerful clan of vampires to exist.

"Anyway's if you want to come by my house to get some homework done, you're welcomed," she invited me.

"Thanks, I think I will. Maybe my parents will trust me enough to go to a friend's house," I said jokingly.

"Okay," she said smiling. "See you later."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Stella's POV **

A couple of weeks passed by, when Nessie appeared right on my doorstep on a Saturday morning with camping equipment, "It's time to go hunting."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"C'mon Jacob and Seth can take care of Jay, so we can finally go hunting together," she sounded so excited it was almost impossible to say no. "Please," she begged.

"Why do you want to go hunting so badly?" I asked.

She pointed to her eyes, "I'm accumulating heavy bags under my eyes. This means I need some in my system, besides lately I've been getting cranky and it's not because of a menstrual cycle." She walked into my house and walked to my bedroom. As soon as she walked in she walked out. "Okay, then" she said giggling walking out. "There is someone in your bed that looks nothing like Jay and looks like a whole lot like Seth." I was a bit embarrassed and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Oh, he sometimes sleeps over when he's too tired to go all the way home," I said as an excuse.

"Mmhm, that's what they all say," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we haven't done anything," I confirmed.

"Not yet," she said as she went back inside and didn't mind waking him up by opening my closet and getting all my outdoor clothes for the abrupt weekend camping trip. I went inside and let her pick out my clothes so I could get new clothes to wear. I got my camouflaged shorts and white tank and sneakers, then I sat next Seth.

"Honey," I said whispering into his ear. "I'm going to be camping with Nessie, she's making me," I snickered a bit. "Take Jay to your house so I know he'll be safe and lock the house when you're leaving. I'm gonna go tell Jay."

"Okay, Stell, I love you. Be safe, and if anything happens call me," he said with a tinge of urgency in his voice.

"I will," I said and kissed him on his forehead. By then Nessie was done packing my stuff and walking out the room to the living room.

I went to Jay's room. He was already up. "Hey, lazybones," I joked. "I'm going to hunt with Nessie this weekend. I'll be back here by Monday morning so we can go to school. Seth will take you to his house when he wakes up."

"I'm not a baby," he said.

"I know but you can't stay alone when we don't even know if Joaquim is still around here," I tell him.

"I know, but he wants you not me," he said.

"Doesn't matter," I said with a definitive tone in my voice. "You're going and that's it."

"Fine," he said. "Go have fun."

I sprinted onto the bed and tickled him a bit until he couldn't resist and laugh. "Gimme a kiss," I playfully demanded. He kissed me on the cheek and in return I kissed him on the nose. "Take care okay," I said and left the house with Nessie.

In the car I asked, "So where exactly are we going?"

"By the woods behind my house," she responded. "We'll be safer there."

**Thanks for reading and please put up so reviews atleast 5 before I post the next chapter up.**


	13. You've Got A Friend In Me

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you  
Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

-Randy Newman

**Stella's POV**

After we set up camp and had things into place we sat on an already fallen log by the campfire. We had lost the day between going to the camping equipment store nearby for the tent, sleeping bags and new boots for the both of us. Nessie even bought marshmallow to make smores because she thought it be fun to eat some even if she didn't like it. It was already night and the stars were out alongside the moon.

I made the fire while Nessie got the marshmallows and poked sticks through it. "How does this look appetizing?" Nessie asked.

I laughed. "Nessie, humans eat this stuff. It's normal, it's not like we're eating cow poop," I protested.

"Even cow feces have to be better than this," she said handing me my marshmallow. I held mine over the fire. "Why did you decide to eat human food?"

I sighed because it was the same question everybody of my own asked me. "I always thought I had to kill to drink blood. When I went to live with Charles and Jay I had to force myself to eat human food until it became normal for me. Charles my mother's ex husband knew who I really was but Jay didn't."

"How did he find out?" She asked.

"I gave in and stole blood from the hospital the day after Charles died," I said. I pulled away my marshmallow touched it to see if it was warm enough and ate it. "Jay saw me and I had to confess to him."

"Wow," she said chuckling.

A few moments later of silence I finally asked her, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked looking slightly confused.

"I don't know, be with Jacob, be living with humans, isn't it hard?" I asked her. I had thought about these questions myself a thousand times and sometimes felt I couldn't find another way around them.

"It is but you learn to control it. The only reason my family is living among humans is because it's easier and makes us feel more human," she answered.

"But you're not human," I said sounded critically. "That's the whole point."

"Yeah but they were all once human, long, long ago but they were at some point," she said. I never thought of that. Her statement made me think about the Volturi and how they had been turned into vampires if they are the world's oldest living vampires? How were they like when they were human?

"Never thought of that did you?" I nodded my head. "About Jacob, I've been used to his smell since I was born. Trust me it's not that hard when you love somebody."

"I don't have a problem with Seth at all, I love him; my problem is the whole supernatural world we live in. I constantly worry about other hybrids, vampires, werewolves, your shape shifters coming around close enough to harm me or even Jay."

"For that I still don't have an answer for," Nessie said with a consoling smile. "My mother almost died because of my dad being a vampire and her human. I wish I could say something else but I can't."

"I've always known that," I told her. "Ness," I pointed to her marshmallow.

"Oh my god," she threw it away for another creature to eat. "Guess I can't eat it now."

"Give me another one," she handed me another fluffy white edible pillow. I put it on the fire.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me.

"You already are," I said jokingly.

"It's kind of personal but what was your decision in leaving the Volturi?" She asked.

"Okay," I said sighing again getting ready for the speech. "It's a long story and you have to promise me you have to at least try to keep it to yourself."

"I promise," she said and I could see it in her eyes she honestly wanted to know and not for the gossip unlike Evyn.

I took in a deep breath and began the story. "When I was around 3 but physically and mentally 13 they secretly paired me up with Alec. I had no idea they had just sent him to make me fall in love with him and when you're young you'll believe anything, they tell you. So I believed him and by the time I was 15 we were getting married. I was excited, what did I know. The day before the wedding, I overheard Alec Aro, Caius and Marcus talking about it. 'It's finally the big day,' Aro said. 'Do not screw it up,' Caius said in a bitter tone. 'We've been training her ability to demand and command since she was born. She's valuable to us we cannot afford to lose her,' he finished saying.

"Then Alec said, 'I remember the plan,' that's when my heart crumbled and I had to hold backing my sobs because I didn't I they would know I was there. It was beyond heartbreak and I knew I had to leave immediately before anything else happened. Before I escaped I heard Aro say, 'Marriage and love means everything to her and it will hold her here with us, for the rest of eternity."

"Oh my gosh," Nessie said after I finished.

"A few days later while I wandered around close to Volterra I received a message that I was needed in England and that's when I went to see Jay for the first time," I finished.

"Does Seth know this?"

"Sort of, he knows something happened but for some reason I can't bring myself to tell him what happened," I confided.

"That's a lot," Nessie said, "A lot to deal with I think."

"I try not to think about it," I said.

After my story it got a bit awkward she decided to play a fun games. We played from cards, to screw marry, kill. The last one was funny to play we each gave each other 3 people we had to decide who we would screw, who we would kill, and who would we marry.

"Okay, my turn," she said giggling. "Okay, Robert Pattinson, Alex Meraz and Ian Somerhaulder," she gave me my choices.

"And this is saying I'm hypothetically free and single right?" I giggled.

"Yes," she tilted back and forth from impatience. "Okay I guess I'll definitely kill Robert Pattinson I feel sorry for all those fan girls, screw Ian Sommerhaulder because he's way older and it would almost be illegal for us to get married and of course I'll marry Alex Meraz."

"Really, I would do it the other way screw Alex and marry Ian," she laughed.

"Okie dokie, your turn," I said thinking of who would her choices be. "Let's see, let's see, your choices are Taylor Lautner, Johnny Depp, and Cam Gigandet."

"Okay definitely, without a doubt in my mind I will violently yet pleasantly marry Taylor Lautner," I laughed, "That way I have him for the rest of my life. I'll screw Cam Gigandet and sorry for the fangirls but I'll kill Johnny Depp." I couldn't stop laughing at her exaggerating expressions.

It went on for hours until countless marshmallows made their way into my mouth and a couple into Nessie's, jokes, laughter and endless amount of girl time when we finally crashed for the night. The next day we would be hunting in the morning.

**Thank you for reading and hope what you guys think. If the story is going too slow, too boring anything feedback is great. I want to know what you guys think. Reviews = encouragment and encouragment will lead me to finish this story. So keep them comming :)**


	14. Rolling in the Deep

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten for the past few days. It means so much to me. By all means keep them comming. I want to know what you guys think or if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story. The best ones could be seen in the upcomming chapters with a special shout for you.**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark  
-Adele**  
**

**Nessie's POV**

"Stella," I yelled through the forest. It had rained again and the scents got mixed. I thought she was lost. Though the rain had gone away I could still hear thunder in the distant. I kept looking for her and finally gave up moments later. I went back to the campsite. I figured she'd be back soon. As I headed back I could smell werewolves, more specifically Jacob.

He was in his wolf form when I saw him. He walked behind a large tree and shifted. I heard him zip his pants up and he came out from behind the tree.

"Hey," he said as he held me close to his chest. My hand trickled over his large chest.

"Hey," I said.

"I think you should go home," he said.

"How come?" I asked. "Is something going on?"

"Seth found someone in the woods, a hybrid, he was laying almost dead on the floor," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him confused.

"It means he and whoever did that to him might be dangerous," he said. "Go get Stella and leave home."

"Does my dad know about it?"

"Who do you think told me to get you?" He said smiling.

"Problem, I can't find her," I said feeling worry lines being created around my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked me again.

"We went hunting when I was done I went looking for her but I couldn't find her," I said, "The rain washed her scent away."

"Okay, go home," he said gently, kissing my cheek.

"I don't want to," I told him.

"You'll be safe there," he pleaded.

"Jake, I can handle myself. Let me go with you," I begged him.

"Your parents would kill me," he said.

"They've had plenty of opportunities they haven't killed you yet, they're not gonna kill you now. Besides just tell them I'm stubborn," he said. "I'm going." He went behind a tree to shift.

**Stella POV**

The next morning it was hunting time and to be honest I was scared. I hadn't done it in a while and hunting animals was something different than hunting animals in the wild. I was afraid if I smelled human flesh I would go to that scent and not the animal. I just had to keep focus I thought to myself and I would be okay. I was afraid of hurting someone.

Nessie left me alone next to camp when she felt the scent of something she liked mountain lion. I was hoping I would find something similar to it. I wanted to feed on something that was as close as human as possible like, panther or bear. I would have said wolves but the thought of eating wolves repulsed me now.

I composed myself and focused on animal smell. I closed my eyes and let the smells around me fill my nose. I could smell the wet leaves and dirt all around me along with the musky woodland creatures. The rain had washed away the smells and it was mixing into everything. I let my nose travel deeper and deeper into the forest. I smelled squirrels, birds, ants, and deer. I couldn't smell anything else besides that deer once I focused again and my mouth watered my instincts took over and I zig zagged running across the woods to that deer. Instantly the deer was dead and it's blood poured inside my mouth. I didn't feel guilty about it. It was way more satisfying than human blood.

After I finished with that deer, I went onto another one and another one. My thirst for blood was quenched at last, all these years of fighting it. As I walked back to the camp I realized how far I had gone from the campsite when I saw a road nearby. I hurried back.

That's when I felt his smell again. Joaquim, was near. I stayed put I didn't want to bring him back to the Cullens more importantly Seth and his wolfpack. When I had enough nerves again I said, "I thought I told you to leave?"

"You did," I heard him snicker as he blurred past me. "But where is the fun in that?" I was tired of him doing that. He got closer until he didn't stop running around enclosing me in a tight circle. I pulled out my hand and pushed against a tree that fell against his weight.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I sniffed the air again for other vampires but there were none.

"I told you last time," he said teasingly. "Aro your so-called godfather wants you to come back with him."

"He's not my god father," I said annoyed.

"You don't know that, father could have decided that for you," he said snickering.

"I really don't care about them at all, just leave me alone," I said.

"Aren't you tired of running?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Then come home, that's the only way you can live happily. If they stop chasing you," he said. He was right. "The only way they will stop is if they are killed," he said the same exact words from my mind.

"I know," I said. "But why are you still with them? You know all of this is wrong."

"Yes, but I'm not dumb enough to go against the ruling vampires of our world. Besides they haven't done much harm to me personally," he chided trying to make me remember my real intentions of leaving. He got up from the floor.

"How about me, aren't I your sister?" I asked him.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here to tell you to go back," he said. "Believed it or not I actually care about your well-being and want you to be safe and what better place than volterra? If you stay here they might as well kill you." For a second I almost believed he was worried about me but this was reality. "I can't force you to come back."

"Then don't try to put me back in that dungeon you call home," I said getting angry.

"How about dad?"

"You're talking about a man I never knew. A man who let his daughter go through a planned wedding without her knowing, a man who is weak for saying and taking every order they gove him, so do not talk about him or mention him to me my face," I said furiously.

"Demetri, isn't all that bad a person," he said without knowing what he just revealed to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Demetri is my father who is also your father and the others, he was the only one experienced one," he kept on talking about him but my ears were clogged with the first few words revealing my so called father.

The grudge that had built over the years over my father exploded in that instant and just went at it with Joaquim. I hit him as hard as could, if he fought back I didn't notice. My blows sounded like thunder thank god it was cloudy and about to rain any minute. I fought back, but not against him against my rage. I threw boulders and giant trees his way. I kicked and punched and he was hurting. It all happened so fast that when I noticed he was literally cracked all over his body I ran away. I ran farther away from Forks.

**Wondering what's going to happen? It will be faster if you guys help this story to get to 110 reviews!**


	15. Set Fire to the Rain

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**sorry for the delay**

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.  
- Adele

**Stella's POV**

I kept running, not looking back, not wanting to, and trying to forget what had happened back there. I ran past trees, past roads, past rivers, mountains, houses past Forks and Seattle until my knees gave in and I fell to the hard cold ground. I looked up to see the sky; I'd been running for hours because the sky was slowly turning dark blue. I couldn't hold myself together long enough to listen for humans, or smell them. Every time I tried, Joaquim's image pops into my head telling me the truth of my father, I cringed every time.

_I began to hear footsteps coming in from the east, but I didn't move or even tried. Soon enough two men came into my view. They were hunters, one of them had a dog on a leash, the other had the gun, but both wore hunting gear._

"_What are you doing here?" The one with the gun said._

"_Are you lost?" The other one said._

"_Where am I?" I asked them._

"_On the Outskirts of Hedgebrook."_

"_Where is that? What state?" They stared at me peculiar and they had reason to. A young girl out on the woods with no idea of where she was is kind of strange._

"_You're in Maine Miss."_

"_How far away is it, from a town?" I asked._

"_I would say hours from here on car."_

"_Why are you here? Do you need help?" He puts the gun down next to a tree and walks slowly towards me. His foot gets caught in a tree root and falls down on top of a small plant with thorns. As soon as he falls down so does my defenses. The animal blood from last night had slightly triggered my natural instincts; the thirst for human blood. The thorns had made cuts in his hand and some on his face and blood was flowing from him. The smell was unbearable; my hand covered my nostrils and mouth to stop the smell entering my system but it was too late, the craze to quench my thirst began._

"_You okay Donald?"_

"_Yeah I just need to wrap this hand with cloth," he says getting back up._

_They turn to me. "What's wrong?" _

_I look around, it's dark, not human around for miles and miles, one can say the conditions were perfect. "I'm thirsty," I said. _

"_Oh," Donald said and turned away to get water._

"_Not for that."_

"_What do you need then?"_

"_Don't worry you have it," I smiled wickedly. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Blood." Their faces turned white as vampires and were walking away from me leaving the dog as an extra meal. First rule in surviving: Don't turn your back on the enemy. _

I wake up startled. I look around me and find myself in my room again. The rays of light shining right through the window tell me it's morning. Jay is sleeping next to me and Seth is also sleeping in a chair. They both look tired and I suddenly wondered _how_ they found me, orwhere did they find me? I try to remember yesterday but I can't without Joaquim's voice getting in the way_._ I try to shake the thought away but just like last night it feels impossible to do so.

"You feel okay?" Jay asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I whispered.

"That's okay, Stell," he said whispering, with worried looking eyes that almost pained me to look at. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jay, go back to sleep. I'll make something to eat, you hungry?" He gave me a shy grin and nodded. "What do you want?"

"Cheese omelet?" I get up and go to the bathroom to wash up and then to the kitchen. I pull out the ingredients and mix them all together and make 3 omelets and put each inside bread, as if they were sandwiches. As I'm putting them down on the dining table Jay appears at the dining room.

"Breakfast is ready," I turn around.

He takes a deep breath, "Smells great." He smiles and sits down at the table and starts to eat.

"I'm going to tell Seth breakfast is ready." I walk back into my room. I see him their sleeping and he looks peaceful. His eyes open and that's my cue, so I gently sit on him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey."

"Hey, I made breakfast."

"Sounds great but we have to talk," he said in a serious tone, one that I didn't like at all, one that didn't sound anything like Seth.

"That can wait there is food out there waiting and we need to eat before Jay's appetite beats us to it," I smile trying to keep the serious talks for later.

"Fine but we need to talk–" I kiss him mid sentence.

"I know, Seth." I get up and lead him to the table where Jay is halfway through his sandwich.

**Seth's POV**

A while later after we ate I pulled Stella aside from Jay. "We need to talk, remember?" She cringed. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, you sound serious and I don't like it," she said. She was right about me being serious for a change. I needed to be because I needed to tell her Joaquim was dead and also I needed to confirm some things.

"Well this _is _serious. What happened yesterday?"

She turned away from me, "I don't want to talk about it." I turned her around.

"We have to."

"What's there to talk about?" Her voice shook, it sounded weak. She was hiding something.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seth."

"Okay," I sat down at the steps in front of her house. "Sit down." She sat next to me and snuggled up against my side. "Did you see Joaquim yesterday?"

She suddenly froze, and when I turned to see her face it had turned white as chalk. "Yes," she sounded so incredibly delicate; it was barely a whisper to _my_ ears.

"Stella what happened between the two of you?" I asked her. She snuggled in deeper in to me as I opened up my arms to receive her. "You left him practically dead." _And we finished the job_. She started to weep beneath me; I kissed her head as if to make it all go away. We stayed like that for a while as I let her cry it out, whatever it was. As much as I wanted to take the pain away, that was the only thing I could do for her.

"He told me who my dad was," she said between sobs. "I hate him. I hate him for telling me. I hate who he is!" I didn't ask who it was because I didn't want to make her feel worse and I was afraid of who it might be.

"I killed him," I blurted out.

"Who did you kill?"

"Joaquim," I blurted out. "Are you mad?"

"No, the only reason I didn't kill him myself is because he's my brother." We stayed like that for a couple of more moments, I held her close and tight against my chest. "Thank you," she whispered against my neck and kissed it. Why did she say that, for killing her brother or for being there for her?

"Is that all you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Yeah," _no, _"Let's go inside and watch Spongebob or something." _Let's talk about the men sucked dry of their blood._

"Okay, baby boy," she giggled.

"Or CSI," _maybe they have a special on vampire murderers cases special edition._

**Stella's POV**

"I need to tell you something," I told Seth while Jay was in the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret I have."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked again.

"I was supposed to get married long time ago," I blurted out.

"What," he said shocked and starting to back away.

"You heard me, I was suppose to get married to Alec until I ran away," he seemed repulsed by me. "Listen, Seth, I'm telling you now. I don't want any secrets anymore, between us."

"Then tell me this, did you love him?" he asked.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" I said defensively.

"You're not answering the question. It's a simple yes or no question," he said.

"Nothing is that simple when it comes with the Volturi," I countered. "Nothing, I should know. They made me fall in love with, I didn't know anything until I overheard them talking about it. The next day before it happened I escaped and as you can see I've never turned back."

"You're right, you never went back, but you went back to your instincts didn't you?" He asked. I was bewildered with the question.

"What are you talking about? What instincts?"

He stood up from the couch bending down to me, his face was in front of me, "I didn't want to ask you this way but since I brought it up might as well."

"Seth, I don't know what hell you're talk about."

"I don't believe you, last night practically this morning, we found you lying on the ground blood all over you and two dead hunters next to you, blood dried out of their system. Now, tell me you don't remember that."

It was as if he had described my dream for this morning or was it real. I try to go back to yesterday but all I can remember is the part where I only keep running through the woods. "Seth, you have to believe me. I don't remember killing anyone, I saw that as a dream but I can't remember me doing that physically."

"Well now somebody is missing two hunters all the way back in Connecticut," he said.

"In my dream I was in Maine," I whispered.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep the reviews comming. Help me get to 120 reviews now! You guys can give me some ideas or what you guys think what's going to happen. :)**


	16. Dark Side

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**At last after a year I updated. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Dark Side**

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

~Kelly Clarkson

**Nessie POV**

Stella is living with us now. Since the incident with the Connecticut/ Maine hunters she doesn't trust herself around her own brother. They both moved in but we had to make arrangements. Stella and I would be sharing a room in the cottage and Jay moved into dad's old room in the main house. This would only be temporary until Stella felt secure. But there was a part of me that didn't want that. I loved having Stella around, I never had siblings and having her and Jay around was like having them.

Since the incident Stella has gone back to her former diet, human food only. I don't know how she does it, I really can't. Human food is just plain disgusting, it tastes bland and boring. Blood is deliciously warm, rich, irony goodness. Because of her diet, grandma Esme bought food for keeps for the first time in seven years.

In class the next day, Mrs. Bradley was lecturing us on mermaids. I thought it was funny how people would say I'm a hybrid but not a mermaid. One would never say a half human, half fish is a hybrid, everyone would say, _that's a mermaid. _While Mrs. Bradley talked about old sailors spotting mermaids in the ancient times Stell and I had one of our barely audible conversations.

"Ness, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember the night I disappeared?"

"Yeah, you said you don't remember much of it."

"Well I remember a part of it," I nodded for her to keep going. "When I went hunting I found someone. I found Joaquim."

"Who is that?"

"My other brother," she admitted.

Suddenly, the bell rang at the same time I screamed, "WHAT?!" Everyone in class looked at us before rushing to the cafeteria. Nessie pulled me across campus to the parking lot. We got inside her car and her mouth started running. "You have brother that's not Jay? After everything you still have secrets? What else are you hiding from me?"

"Ness, I'm telling you now give me a break. I'll tell you everything you want to know," she said. "But first I have to you about Joaquim. I beat him up, almost left him dead in the forest. He's the hybrid the wolves found."

I gasped at the news. I took off my glove and showed her my confusion. "I was mad at him. He told me who my dad was, it made me mad. I didn't want to know but he still shoved it in my face. Don't ask who he is because I won't say." I asked about her family. "In total I have four other brothers and sisters. Joaquim is the eldest and a great tracker. Adrina and Alessandro are twins but they're as different as water and oil, but they both fight really well. Dante, he is the sweetest thing in the world, but don't let him fool you, that's his gift, he makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Adrina, Dante and I escaped; Joaquim and Alessandro stayed.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asked.

"For what?"

"I need to talk to Seth," she answered.

"Fine," I handed her the keys and got out of the car. She moved to the other side.

"I'll be back to pick you and Jay up," she said and left the school.

**Stella POV**

I knocked on the Clearwater's front door. Sue answered the door, "Hi Stella."

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater, is Seth here I have to talk to him," I said.

"Sorry honey, he's not here right now."

"Where is he?" I asked desperately to get to him.

"He's at Sam's place," she said.

"Thank you so much," I said and left to the Uley house. I promised Seth no more secrets and I intended on doing that. I had to tell him so I drove 50 miles above the speed limit in a rush to get to Sam's house. When I finally got there I rushed out of the car and slammed the door open only to have hybrid scent hit me like a wall.

Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Paul were surrounding someone in the middle. Joaquim came out from the middle, "There's my baby sis."

"Crap," I muttered to myself. "Leave me alone."

"So you know him?" Jake asked.

"Before anything is said I came her looking for Seth to tell him about Joaquim," I pointed towards him. "I have four other brothers and sisters."

"Don't you mean _we_?" Joaquim said teasingly.

"Shut it. He's the only one who's followed me. The other night when you guys found him nearly dead, it was I who left him like that."

"You forgot to tell them who your daddy is," my brother reminded me. I crouched and pounced on him scratching his clothes. We rolled out the back door. I kicked he dodged, I punched I cracked his jaw, he punched he missed, he dodged and ran into the woods. I looked back and saw the wolves looking at me and I thought,_ I messed up big time._

**_Enjoy and review_**


End file.
